


Sweet Arrival

by Titti



Series: Unlikely Fathers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-23
Updated: 2002-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Severus and Sirius decide that it's time for a new addition to the family. Vicky, Remus, Harry and Draco are there through this journey.





	Sweet Arrival

Naples - July 31, 1999

Harry stood in the garden of Severus and Sirius' house. This had been his and Draco's home for the past year and he couldn't think of anywhere else where he would feel so comfortable.

"Hello, love. What's with that face?" Draco walked to his boyfriend and hugged him.

"Just thinking how things have changed since Voldemort died. I never thought that the horrible Potions master would become family."

"You get too melodramatic on you birthday. You did the same thing last year. Now relax and enjoy the day. Your friends will be here soon." 

Harry nodded. While they had made many friends during their first year of university, today it was going to be only his closest friends. Surprisingly, the group included some of the Slytherins who had made his life hell at Hogwarts.

"Smettetela di pomiciare,"1 Vicky yelled from the front door.

"Sempre la solita stronza," 2 Harry yelled back. After a year in Italy, he and Draco had picked up the language. Somehow, cussing was the first thing that they learned.

Victoria reached the two young men. She was levitating trays with pizzette, arancini and accartocciate. 3 Severus, Sirius and Remus followed her with more trays, soda bottles, pitchers of water and juice.

"Merlin, you have enough food to feed every student at Hogwarts," Draco commented.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Tell that to aunt Livia and Luciano. They're arranged for all of this to be prepared by their caterer." He looked at Harry and Victoria. "I don't want to hear that language from you two. I don't care how old you two are, you will not speak like that."

"Yes, papà." Victoria kissed her father and winked at Sirius.

"Okay, you should have everything here. If you need anything, we'll be inside," Sirius told them.

"You're not staying?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Your friends may be more relaxed without their former teachers here. We'll be out for the cake," Severus said.

"Remus will still be here," Harry pointed out.

"Shut up, Harry. They're just looking for an excuse to shag without anyone around." Draco smirked.

"Leave it to the Slytherin to know what we're scheming." Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus and kissed the back of his neck.

"Don't encourage them, Sirius. As I said, we will see you later."

True to his words, Severus and Sirius reappeared a few hours later with a large cake. Hermione Granger was there. So was most of the Weasley family. Neville, Dean and Seamus closed the Gryffindor ranks. Greg, Vince, Millie, Pansy and Blaise were also present.

The Gryffindors politely greeted their former professors. The two Slytherin witches hugged them, while the three wizards shook hands.

"It's so good to see you, Professor," Vince told Severus. "Pansy here was telling us that her Potions professor is an idiot and she misses you."

"You're sure you don't want to leave Hogwarts and teach at the London University. The man is truly a dunderhead," Pansy said with a smirk.

"She must be insane," Ron whispered to Neville, but a few people caught the comment.

"Just because you Gryffindors don't know what asphodel is, it doesn't mean that the rest of us don't appreciate a good Potions teacher," Millie snapped back.

"That's enough." The words were uttered with calm, but everyone froze, just like they used to do in school. "I thank you, Miss Parkinson, however, I am quite comfortable at Hogwarts for the time being."

"Besides you can't want to take my husband away from me. Unless you want me there too, you're stuck with your own professor." Sirius blew Severus a kiss. 

"Professor, do you regret the bonding? I mean you can't even leave Hogwarts unless Professor Black goes with you," Pansy asked Severus.

"I could never regret that, Ms. Parkinson. We aren't slaves to our relationship. The bonding only directs us to make our decisions together. Something that all couples should do, if I might add. However, our bond makes certain that we understand how we are feeling, making compromises much easier."

Sirius lit the candles on the cake and eyed his godson. "Okay, enough with the serious discussion. Harry make a wish and blow the candles before we eat cake a la wax." 

Harry snorted, but did as asked. He smiled at his friends, who were wishing him 'happy birthday' and singing off key. The cake was eaten and the gifts were opened. Finally, they all sat around under the warm southern sun and talked like they hadn't done since they had left Hogwarts.

Pansy was sitting on Greg's lap, while Blaise was sitting at the end of the lounge chair that Fred was occupying. Ginny was sitting on the two seater with Neville. Sirius was lying on a lounge chair, with Severus resting against his chest. Vicky was on top of Remus, kissing his neck and ignoring their guests.

"Harry, you should come to the Burrow for a few weeks. It'd be like old time." Ron was sitting with Hermione on his lap.

"We can't. Draco needs to keep an eye on the business. He doesn't have as much time during school." Harry leaned and kissed his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him. "You and Hermione could come here, though. We practically have Vince and Greg living here, anyway."

"That's because we actually work with Draco," Greg pointed out.

"Right, and you bring your girlfriends for what reason exactly?" Harry asked.

"That's because we'd kill them if they left us at home," Pansy answered. "Besides, they would be lost without our brains for guidance."

"Truth is, you and Millie have them wrapped around your fingers." Draco smiled at his friend.

"I did try with you." Pansy sighed. "I should have known you were gay when it didn't work."

Draco gave her a two fingered salute as the rest laughed. 

"Draco." Severus didn't need to say any more.

"Sorry, Sev, but she is being a bint and you know it." Draco pouted.

"I don't know why I put up with you people. You all act like children, refusing to grow up." Severus' smile undermined the effect of his words.

"You're not that much older than them. You just act like you're eighty. Now that they are adults, a twenty year difference is nothing," Remus told Severus.

"I understand that you're trying to justify your relationship with my daughter," Severus said with a smirk, "but that has nothing to do with this. I know they are adults, but as long as they stubbornly act like children, I'm still going to be in charge."

"I wonder what it would be like to have children running around," Sirius said to no one in particularly.

"You have a child. That's me." Vicky left Remus' neck long enough, to eye her daddy.

"I know. I just- I don't know, I was wondering what would be like to have an infant in the house. To see your own child grow up. To have a real impact on the way he or she matures. I love you, baby, but I can't take the credit for who you are. That's all your papà's doing." Sirius smiled at his daughter.

Severus groaned. 

"What is it?" Sirius whispered while he ran a finger on his lover's neck.

Severus turned his head and stared at the animagus. "I still have the recipe for the potion."

* * *

Naples - August 20, 1999

"Are you sure, Severus? Maybe Victoria has a point. As much as I want a child, I don't want to put you at risk." Sirius ran a hand through his lover's hair.

Severus rolled to his side and faced Sirius. It was late at night and he was tired. Victoria's birthday had been trying to say the least. Livia and Luciano had been there. So had been Stefi and the rest of her high school friends.

This was supposed to have been a happy event, but Victoria had been upset and she had made a point to let everyone know. She also made certain that everyone knew that it was Sirius' fault.

Severus sighed at the memory of the discussion he had had with her that very morning.

"You're a fucking idiot if you let him get you pregnant. What if something happens? You told me that it's Dark magic. The effects are unknown. What if something happened to you?"

Severus forgot to reproach her about her language when he saw the tears in her eyes. He hugged his daughter. "Vicky, nothing will happen. I would have better medical care that I had with you. Poppy can monitor the pregnancy and regulate my magic through the nine months."

"If he really wants a child why doesn't he get pregnant?"

"Because I want to do this. Having you was the best thing I've done in my life." Severus dried his daughter's tears away. "One day, if you decide to have a child, you'll know what I mean. It's the greatest feeling in the world, to know that you have a life growing inside you. I will not pass the opportunity to get pregnant again."

"I still think you're giving in to him." Vicky had stormed out of the room. That had set the mood for the rest of the day.

Severus focused on the present again and those loving, blue eyes that were staring at him. "Sirius, do you want a child?"

"Yes, yes, you know I do."

"Do you want to get pregnant?"

Sirius paused. "I don't know. I'm scared."

"Fine, because I want to. I know it won't be easy, but I've been studying the potion for the past three weeks. I'm certain that there won't be any problems. I've gone through this before and without help. It will be easier this time. I'll have you and Vicky. Poppy will be able to take care of me."

"What about the birth? You said that the mediwizard couldn't use any magic. Would it be different this time?"

Severus shook his head. "No, probably not. It's still Dark magic. I thought about modifying it, but I'm afraid that the toxicity could create problems to the foetus. I can't run experiments on this."

"Severus, I can't lose you. I will agree to this only if you are certain that nothing will happen to you." Sirius kissed his lover with a desperation that he hadn't felt in a long time.

The kiss ended but they stayed there, their forehead touching. Neither wanted to break the silence. Finally, Severus spoke. "There are never guarantees in any pregnancy, even the most mundane, but I can promise you that I'm not exposing myself to any senseless danger. I truly want this child, our child."

* * *

Hogwarts - October 17, 1999

"I need to talk to you." Severus entered the Arithmancy class without knocking.

"I'm supervising detention. Can't it wait?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and looked at the students in his classroom.

"I'm sure they won't mind if you let them out early. Mr. Capper and Mr. Baddock will find another reason to earn detention. They seem to think that they can replace Potter and Malfoy, now that those two have left." Severus delivered his speech in a monotone voice, but his eyes stayed fixed on his husband. Sirius nodded. "Gentlemen, I suggest you leave and quickly."

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin packed their books and parchments. Detention with Black wasn't bad, but neither wanted to anger their Potions master. They ran out as quickly as they could to avoid Severus' stern glare.

"So what's so urgent that you couldn't wait another twenty minutes?" Sirius feigned indifference, but inside he was shaking. He could feel the happiness through their bond, but he didn't want to raise his own hopes. 

They had been trying for three months, but problems had arisen. First, Severus was missing one of the ingredients. Once they had all the ingredients, Severus had been so busy that he hadn't had the time to brew the potion. The first two times they used the potion, Severus didn't get pregnant. And it wasn't like they could use the potion every night. They needed to wait for the new potion to be brewed and for Severus' body to adjust to the changes it went through every time he took the potion. Sirius still couldn't believe that all those years ago they had managed to get pregnant without even trying.

"If you are truly busy, I can come back," Severus teased, knowing full well that Sirius wanted to know what he came to say. 

"Sev, stop wasting my time."

"Fine, then I won't tell you that I'm pregnant." 

Sirius ran to his lover. He hugged and kissed him. He couldn't believe the joy that he was experiencing. "Merlin, Sev. Should you even be standing? Should you rest?" He sounded frantic, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop touching Severus, his hair, his face, every part of him.

Severus laughed. "I think it's a little early to be bed-ridden. I'll be fine."

"Do we tell anyone?" Sirius moved his hand toward Severus' stomach, but stopped.

Severus grabbed Sirius' hand and rested it on his stomach. "I'd like to keep it a secret for a while. Just us."

"Anything you want, Sev. Anything at all."

* * *

Hogwarts - October 31, 1999

"Papà, you don't look well. Are you all right?" Vicky was eyeing her father. She had kept a close eye on him since Sirius had brought up the idea of another child. Of course, she wasn't jealous. It wasn't like a new child would take her papà from her, but she couldn't help feeling nervous.

Neither parent had brought the subject up since her birthday and she hoped that they had changed their minds. However, she stayed vigilant and made sure that her papà was okay.

"I'm fine, Vicky. I just have a headache. Ackerley has replaced Longbottom; I can't believe that boy is a Ravenclaw. His potion exploded as usual today and the fumes from the erumpent horns seem to have worsen my migraine."

"I can make you a potion?" Vicky massaged Severus' shoulders, feeling the tension.

"I'm fine, Victoria. Go get ready for tonight. Remus is probably wondering where you are." Severus got up from his stool and smiled at his daughter, trying to reassure her. "I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek. He fervently hoped that she would forgive him when she'd found out that he was lying to her.

Severus slumped down on the stool the moment Victoria left the classroom. He rested his head on his desk. Merlin, he had forgotten how bad the headaches were. Staying in the dungeon with poor circulation and with the fumes from the hundreds of potions made daily didn't help matter.

"What happened, Sev? Are you all right?" Severus raised his eyes to see a panicking Sirius. The Potions master hadn't even heard the door open.

"I'm fine, Siri. Just...stop yelling. I've got a headache."

Sirius' first instinct was to laugh, feeling relief wash over him. However, he quickly changed his mind. Severus didn't look too well, even if it was just a headache. "Are you sure that's it?"

"The nausea hasn't helped. The potions make me nauseous, which in turn aggravates my migraines, which makes my nausea worse. I just have to get through the first trimester. I had the same problem with Vicky."

"Come on, let's get you to bed. I'll let Albus know that you won't be going to the Halloween ball."

"No." Severus trapped Sirius' hands between his. "I promised Vicky I'd be there."

"Severus." Sirius sighed. "Sev, you can't let her do this to you. You have to take care of yourself first."

"No, Siri. It's important that we're there for her. I don't want her to think that she is less important now that I'm pregnant." Severus rested his head against Sirius' body. "I'll rest for a while and then we'll go to the ball."

"Is there anything you can take?" Sirius ran his fingers through Severus' hair.

"I wouldn't dare. Everything I take becomes an incognita. I'd rather not take the chance."

"All right, but you'll have to see Poppy soon. Maybe, she can come up with a solution. You can't be miserable for the next three months."

"I think I know potions better than Poppy," Severus snapped.

"Yes, but maybe there might be non-potion solutions. I don't want to discuss this now. Bed."

Sirius led his husband to their room and into their bedroom. Severus didn't fight it and lay down in bed. Sirius stretched down next to him. 

"Where are you going now?" he asked as Severus got up.

"Need to pee. Before you say anything, my bathroom trips will become more frequent, and if you make fun of me, I will hex you." On anyone else it would be a pout, but Severus Snape didn't pout.

Sirius bit his lip to stop from laughing. "I won't say a word. I swear," he finally managed to say.

"Done?" Sirius asked as Severus returned from the bathroom.

"For the next ten minutes. I can't believe how many times I left the classroom today. If those kids weren't terrified of me, they would have disappeared during the lesson." 

Sirius snorted. "Hop to bed and rest for a while." He patted the mattress. Severus lay down and curled to his side. He knew it was the kindest position on his bladder. 

Sirius moved close to his husband. They rested, spooned against each other, Sirius' arm resting protectively over Severus' stomach. Sirius planted soft kisses on his lover's neck and hair until the Potions master fell asleep.

* * *

"Sev, love, you have to wake up." Sirius shook his lover.

"Go away. Sleepy." Sirius smiled. Severus slept so little normally that it was strange to see him lying there, almost childlike. 

"You'll have to get up if you want to go to the ball," Sirius said patiently.

"Shit!" 

Sirius laughed at Severus' reaction. "So you do remember how to curse."

"Don't be an idiot, Sirius." Severus got up and groaned. "Merlin, I feel like I could sleep for days. Let's go. I'm sure I can find some students on whom I can release some of my crankiness."

"Sev, I'd hate to contradict but don't you want to wear dress robes instead of your trousers and waistcoat?"

"At the moment, I can't seem to care. I just want to make an appearance and go back to bed."

Sirius ignored the comment, went to the closet, and pulled out Severus' robes, black as always. He helped his lover get ready and they finally left to go to the Great Hall. Naturally, as soon as Severus left their room, he regained tight control over his emotions and feelings, his stoic mask firmly in place.

Victoria saw her parents entered the hall. She was dancing with Remus when her papà approached them. "You don't mind if I cut in."

Remus smiled to Severus. "Of course not. Just be careful, she has a tendency of wanting to lead." Victoria stuck her tongue out to her lover. Remus kissed her cheek and left them to their dance. 

The werewolf spotted Sirius and went to talk to him. "Hey, Padfoot."

"Moony." Remus noted that Sirius' eyes never left Severus, following him through the dance floor.

"I can't believe how much you love him."

"Huh?" Sirius frowned.

"You're staring at Severus like he is the source of all life. It's wonderful to see that kind of emotion. What's more amazing is that he looks at you in exactly the same manner."

Sirius nodded, nothing really to say, because it was true. He smiled at the irony of Remus' words. Severus was in fact the source of life, the life of their child. Sirius wasn't unsure when he had become so emotional, but he didn't care. 

The song ended. Severus and Vicky approached the two Gryffindors. Going by instinct, Sirius pulled his lover close and kissed him, uncaring of anyone around.

"Sirius, the children."

"Sev, I have it on good authority that the children, as you like to call them, know from personal experience what a kiss is. Some know much more." Sirius ran his fingers over Severus' lips. "We are bonded. I doubt that they think we make lesson plans on our spare time."

Severus snorted. "You are starting to sound like me. I don't know if that's actually a good thing."

"Anything to do with you is a good thing." Sirius moved closer, their bodies flush against each other.

"You're becoming too sappy. I wonder what's the reason." There was a sparkle in Severus' eyes. Sirius knew he was being teased, but he didn't care. 

"We'll stay a little longer and then we go. I think you need to rest. Your migraine and all." Sirius told his lover.

"I thought you said that you slept and you're feeling better?" Vicky questioned her papà, worried that he might be lying to her.

"Oh, he did. I just didn't think that saying I want to shag my husband was proper, especially with the _children_ around." Sirius grinned shamelessly, his eyes still focused on Severus.

"You two are worse than dogs in heat. Go! I don't want to see you all mushy eyed in front of the students. It'd ruin papà's reputation among his Slytherins."

"I think our daughter has a valid argument. Vicky, Moony, we'll see you tomorrow." Sirius took Severus' hand in his and kissed his palm. "Let's go, love."

"Nice try, Sirius, but it won't work. I have to be here for the students. If you can't control yourself, then I suggest you go back to our rooms and take a nice, long, cold shower."

"You're mean." Sirius pouted. Seeing that Severus wouldn't budge, he changed his plans. "Come on, let's teach these kids how to dance." Sirius pulled Severus to the dance floor. They began moving close together, their bodies fitting perfectly together, their hands joined, their eyes locked. Sirius sighed; nothing was better than having his lover in his arms.

* * *

Hogwarts - November 6, 1999

The mediwitch was tidying up her infirmary. That morning the first Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch game had been played. Without Potter and Malfoy, the injuries had been minor and she was able to send all the players back to their common room right after lunch. She raised her eyes when she heard the door open.

"Severus, Sirius, is there a problem?"

"No, Poppy, but I need to speak with you." Severus motioned toward her office.

"Let me put these things away and I'll be right there." Poppy showed him the phials she had in her hands and moved toward the cupboard. Severus went to her office with Sirius following him.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" the witch said as she closed the door.

"I'm pregnant," Severus said without preambles. Poppy had helped him through tough times and he trusted her implicitly.

"Maybe, after this baby is born, we should look into birth control." Poppy couldn't believe she was saying that, but she simply couldn't believe that a man had gotten pregnant by mistake twice.

Severus chuckled. "No, Poppy, I wanted to get pregnant." He took out a parchment. "This is the same potion I used for Vicky. That's the research we did back then and what little I did in the past month."

Poppy looked at the ingredients and scanned Severus' finding. "Merlin's beard, this is Dark magic, Severus. You know how hard it's going to be to use magic for your medical care."

"I am well aware of the problem. We determined for Vicky that no magic could be used. I gave birth to her naturally. I know that your help will be limited, but I'll appreciate all your efforts."

"Fine, then, let me do my job." Poppy began moving her wand over Severus, muttering spells. "You are about three weeks along. As usual, you are in perfect health. I can't feel any interference from the baby to your powers, but we will have to keep a close eye once you get to the second trimester."

"As if I didn't know," Severus muttered. 

"He is having problem with headaches. And he also seems to be living in the loo." Severus rolled his eyes. He'll have to get some books for Sirius. The man simply couldn't understand what a pregnancy entailed, no matter how many times Severus explained it to him.

Poppy burst out laughing. "Yes, I would expect him to do so. It'll pass after his third month. The baby will start pressing on his bladder once more around his seventh month. I am worried about the headaches, however. That classroom of yours is no place for a pregnant wizard. There are no windows and the fumes accumulate throughout the day. We're going to have to speak to Albus."

"No, absolutely not. We don't want anyone to know," Severus told her. 

"You can't teach in that classroom, Severus. You either move your classroom or I'll be forced to tell Albus that you're not fit to teach. I won't betray patient confidentiality, but I'll make sure you aren't teaching."

"Damn it, Poppy. How am I going to explain moving from the dungeon? I've been using that classroom since I started teaching here. Twenty years, Poppy." Severus felt a new migraine take hold. He should have stayed in bed.

"I don't care, Severus Snape. You find a solution, but I won't have you put yourself and the child you're carrying in danger. We don't know what effects eight hours in that classroom could have."

"Calm down, both of you." Sirius looked at Severus and Poppy. They were usually so calm, but now they looked like they wanted to hex each other. "You are having headaches and a few people have noticed. We can say that the potions aren't having the effect hoped. Poppy can't find anything wrong, but she has directed that you stay in well-aired rooms, which means you can't teach in the dungeon." Sirius raised his eyebrows in question.

"Fine!" the two answered in unison.

"Good. Do we need to discuss anything else?" Sirius was still trying to be the voice of reason.

"No, just make sure you get plenty of rest, Severus. You'll tire easily in the first trimester."

"I know and I will. And Poppy-" Severus smiled at the witch. "-thank you. I will speak with Albus about changing the classroom later today."

* * *

November 18, 1999

As he had promised, Severus had spoken to Albus who accommodated him immediately. The Potions master cursed the moment that Albus had suggested that Poppy should pick the most suited room for him.

The mediwitch had jumped at the idea. Severus was sure that she picked the brightest room in the castle. Of course, she justified it that it was on the second floor, near the Infirmary, and the large window provided plenty of air. It didn't hurt, she said, that Sirius' classroom was only one floor up and the entrance to the Headmaster's office was a few steps away. 

To Severus, it was a plot to ruin his hard earned reputation. How could the students take him seriously with this cheery atmosphere? He sighed inwardly once more and continued pacing through the desks. He had found one small way to make his students uncomfortable. Since Poppy insisted that he get fresh air, he kept the huge windows open. November at Hogwarts was not kind and the students sat there trembling from the cold. At least, they were paying attention.

Severus was supervising the fifth year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw double potion class. He hated it more than Longbottom's class. The animosity between the houses wasn't present, but Ackerley managed to destroy his cauldrons and what little was left of his patience on a daily basis.

The Potions master moved through the students swiftly, an eye always on the Ravenclaw who was the new bane of his existence. However, Severus missed the crucial moment when the boy dropped dried ants in his cauldron. It wasn't until he heard a few snickers from the students sitting close to the boy that Severus realize that there was a problem. Experience told him that the potion was about to explode. Instinct made him run toward his students and use his magic to protect them from being burned. 

The result: a loud bang. 

Desks flew around the room. Cauldrons fell on the floor spilling their contents, burning flesh and skin. Students ran for cover. The ones closer to the explosion were thrown against furniture and walls. Once the calm returned, a few students were still lying on the floor together with the unconscious body of Severus Snape, his face and hands burned.

Whitby, a Hufflepuff, looked around and was shocked at the sight. When he woke up from his stupor, he began giving orders. "Quirke, go call Madam Poppy. Cauldwell, inform the Headmaster. Madley, go get Professor Black and then find Victoria." The three students ran to accomplish their tasks, while the uninjured students began helping their fellow classmates.

Poppy was in the classroom in minutes. All the wounded were transported quickly to the infirmary. She made certain that she was the only one who took care of Severus.

When they reached the infirmary, spells and potions made most burns disappear. The students were still shaky but physically most of them were fine. Severus was a bigger challenge. Poppy was afraid to use any potions and wary of most charms. She settled for a weak spell that would ensure that Severus would heal and have no scars, but his body would have to mend the natural way.

Sirius ran to the infirmary the moment that he felt the pain through the bond. He didn't need Madley to tell him that Severus had been injured. He went straight for the bed enclosed by heavy curtains. He knew Poppy would ensure Severus' privacy. When he stepped inside, Sirius gasped. He knew Sev had been injured, but nothing had prepared him for the sight.

Severus lay in bed, resting on his side. Gauzes covered his hands and his right cheek. Bruises of different shades of red covered his face, neck and arms. Sirius was sure that there would be more under the blanket.

Sirius jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"He is going to be all right. I just can't heal him with magic. I know it looks bad, but he will recover. He has multiple burns. He was knocked about. He hurt his back and he has a concussion. However, his powers are strong and they will help him heal. I laid him down on his side, so that there is no pressure on his bladder. " Poppy said softly. When Sirius stayed silent, she continued, "The baby is fine, too."

"He's suffering because of the baby. The baby I wanted. Poppy, what have I done?"

"Sirius, he is a strong willed man. I doubt he would have gotten pregnant if he didn't want to. Besides, this is not the baby's fault. No one could have predicted this, and he will be fine. Just remember that." Poppy smiled softly and Sirius nodded, but he still had some doubts.

Sirius sat on a chair next to the bed and waited. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, staring at his husband when Vicky, Remus and Albus arrived. 

Vicky choked when she saw her father. Remus pulled her close, but kept his eyes on the unconscious man. "Why hasn't Poppy healed him?" Curiosity and fear were present in his voice. No matter how used they had gotten to death and pain during Voldemort's reign of terror, physical injuries were something most wizards were not accustomed to.

"She can't," Sirius whispered. He didn't offer any more information.

Vicky stared at her parents. There was no reason why they couldn't cure him. She could name a few potions off the top of her head that would take care of the burns. Unless...the headaches, the need for fresh air, no use of magic, always tired.

"You fucking bastard. It's all your fault." Victoria didn't care if the students could hear her. She had told her papà that it would be dangerous, but no, he caved in, just to please Sirius.

"Victoria, calm down. How could this be Sirius' fault?" Albus asked her patiently.

Rage lit her blue eyes. "But it is. Just ask him. See if he denies it. Daddy dearest, tell us that papà isn't lying there because of you?" she asked, challenging Sirius to deny her accusation.

"I'm sorry, Vicky. I'm so sorry," Sirius said desperately.

This was all the confirmation Vicky needed. "Get out. Get the fuck out. All of you. Out." 

Sirius looked at his husband. He knew that Severus would want him to ease Victoria's pain before thinking of himself. His heart broke at the mere idea of leaving his lover's side, but he would have their bond keeping him aware of Severus' condition. He reluctantly left the room.

Vicky waited for the three to leave before lying carefully next to her papà. With tears in her eyes, she swore that she would protect him from anyone, including Sirius and that creature growing inside him.

Outside, a very confused Headmaster was trying to understand what he had just witnessed. Poppy had assured them that Severus would be fine, but she had given no reason why he wasn't healing. Victoria and Sirius seemed to know, but neither was particularly talkative. It was time to get the person who would usually help him: Harry. Maybe, he could sort things out between Victoria and Sirius, for everyone's benefit.

* * *

It wasn't until later that day that Albus was able to contact Harry, asking him to come to Hogwarts. The Gryffindor immediately apparated to Hogsmeade and walked to castle. Although the Headmaster hadn't explained, Draco knew that something was wrong if Dumbledore was contacting Harry. The blonde decided to go with him, even if he hadn't been invited.

McGonagall greeted them and told them that Albus was waiting for them in the infirmary. Knowing the way things worked at Hogwarts, they knew that they would learn nothing more unless they saw Dumbledore.

"Hello, Headmaster," both wizards said as they entered the hospital wing.

"Hello, Harry, Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad you could come. I'm afraid that Severus has been injured." Both wizards wanted to ask questions but stayed silent, waiting. "Sirius, Poppy and Victoria seem to know more than I do at the moment, but they are not saying much."

"Why are you telling us this?" Draco still didn't trust the man. He had an annoying habit of interfering with other people's lives and not always for the better.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Malfoy. I know that a dear friend is still unconscious after injuries that should have been healed in minutes. Victoria is convinced that it's Sirius' fault. No one is explaining anything and I can't do anything to help until I find out what is going on. I was hoping that Harry could convince Sirius to tell us what happened so we can help Severus. "

"Sir, Sirius would never hurt Severus. He loves him too much."

"I agree with you, Harry, except when Victoria confronted him, he didn't deny it." Albus sighed.

"Let's go see Sev, first. Then, you can talk to Sirius and I'll talk to Vicky," Draco told his boyfriend.

* * *

Vicky woke up as a hand shook her. She opened her eyes and saw Draco smiling at her.

"Hey, Vicky."

"Draco, I'm so glad you are here." She looked at Severus, who was still unconscious. She kissed his forehead, holding back her tears.

"What happened, Vicky?" 

The witch noticed Harry for the first time. "You should ask your godfather."

"I'd like to remind you that he is your father," Harry snapped.

"Biological misfortune."

"Come on, Vicky. I thought we went through this already." Draco tried to stay calm. "You can't throw a fit every time you fight with him."

"This is more than a little fight. Papà is hurting because of him." Severus stirred next to her. "Papà?" Severus moaned. "Papà?"

"Siri?"

"Papà, wake up, please." Panic and joy in her voice.

Severus groaned. "By Barberus Bragge, I feel like I'm dying." He finally opened his eyes. "Harry, Draco, what are you doing here?" His voice was lower than usual, with a weakness so uncommonly witnessed in the Potions master.

"We're not quite sure of that ourselves, yet." Draco smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Severus tried to moved and moaned. "Like a dragon just landed on me. What happened? Where is Sirius?" 

"There was an explosion in your classroom," Harry explained when Victoria remained silent.

Severus was hit by the memories: the potion, the explosion, and the pain. His eyes widened. "I need to see Poppy," he exclaimed alarmed.

"Don't worry everyone is fine. Even the baby, although I'm not sure that it's a good thing," Vicky whispered for his hearing only.

"Vicky!" Severus was livid, but yelling at his daughter was only going to make things worse for all involved. "Am I correct to assume that Sirius' absence is connected to you?"

"Of course, I couldn't let him stay here after what he did." The witch sounded outraged at the possibility of letting Sirius stay in the infirmary.

"Victoria, he has done nothing. Please, call him and Remus. And send Poppy in."

"Fine, but I don't like it." Draco rolled his eyes at Vicky's childish display, but knew that there was something important going on. She wouldn't be so upset about something trivial.

Poppy was the first to arrive. She scanned her patient in silence. Severus sensed more people, but in his position he couldn't see them. He felt the mattress shift under the weight of a new body and he simply knew that his daughter was sitting there. No one spoke until the mediwitch completed her visit. "Severus, you are one tough cookie. You're doing much better than I had expected."

"What happened, Poppy? Somehow, I know I caused the explosion."

"Your magic has been fluctuating. I didn't expect to have this problem so quickly." Poppy sighed. "I should have paid closer attention."

"But that's not possible. I thought I wouldn't have this problem for a few months. Last time..."

"Last time, you were a child. You're a man, now. Your testosterone levels are even higher, creating a bigger hormonal imbalance. You are an extremely powerful wizard, and as a result, any thing you create would be powerful." Poppy was trying her best to explain the situation without violating patient's confidentiality. "When the magic mixes, the results are quite extreme." 

"If you start monitoring the situation right now, there won't be any more problem. Correct?"

"Yes, you should come in every week just to check that your powers are balanced. For the rest, we keep the usual schedule." Poppy touched gently his arm. "I'll leave you with your family." She stared at the people present. "If you tire him, you'll have to deal with me." She walked away and closed the curtain. 

"Sirius, I know you're here. I had the impression that Gryffindors were brave."

Sirius moved to the side of the bed and crouched down so that he was face to face with his husband. "I'm sorry, Sev."

"Stop being an idiot," Severus snapped. "You know it's not your fault." Severus pulled Sirius closer. He didn't have much strength, but he didn't need it. Sirius leaned forward, capturing his lover's lips. Severus snaked a hand behind Sirius' head and pulled him closer.

Severus felt warm tears. "Sirius, I'm fine. We're both fine. Now, take a seat, I think we have some things to discuss." He turned his head to look at his daughter. "Vicky, could you get me more pillows? I'd like to sit up." Five people moved at once to help him and soon he was sitting comfortably, or as comfortable he could be with his injuries.

"Let's start with you, young lady. Apologize to your father, right now." Severus glared at his daughter.

Vicky snorted. "That concussion has clouded your judgment."

"Sev, leave her be," Sirius told him.

"Shut up, both of you. You will apologize to Sirius." 

"Fine, I'm sorry." Severus accepted the words, although he was well aware that they lacked the meaning behind it. 

The Potions master turned to face Sirius. "You, stop acting like you committed bloody murder." Sirius nodded. "For the rest of you, I wanted to wait until Christmas to share the news, but I see that keeping a secret in this place is impossible. I'm pregnant. It was planned. We used the same potion that enabled me to get pregnant with Vicky. The baby is due in the middle of July. "

"Isn't it dangerous?" Remus asked. "Victoria told me a little about the potion."

"See, Remus can see the danger, but you can't, all because you want to make him happy." Victoria was glaring at Sirius again. "You could still abort it."

Severus slapped his daughter before he even had time to think about his action. The first time in twenty-one years that he had laid a hand on his daughter. Victoria froze in shock, a hand covering her cheek. Severus didn't care at the moment. "Don't you ever say that again! I could have done the same thing with you. Do you know how easier my life would have been if I'd been a coward and aborted you? Do you understand that it's because I know the joy of having a daughter that I'm willing to do it again? Do you have an inkling how important you are in my life, and for that reason I want to have another child? Do you understand any of it?" Severus had started calm and composed, but he was shouting by the end.

Sirius got up and sat on the free side of the bed. "Sev, calm down. Please. I know you're fine, but still..." Sirius caressed his daughter's cheek. "Sev, you can't blame her. Seeing you there, I...I blamed myself and...and the baby."

Severus kissed his lover again. A long kiss, full of emotions, needing the contact more than oxygen, separating only when they felt light-headed. "Sirius, I'm going to tell you this once, in front of everyone. If anything ever happens to me and you blame our child, I will come back and haunt you. This child is innocent. Understood?" Sirius nodded again. "Victoria?"

"I don't like seeing you like that."

"I know, Vicky. I love you for caring, but you can't take it out on your father or this child, once he or she is born. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. I made the choice."

Victoria rested her head on Severus' chest. "I could never blame you, papà. Just be careful. If you want, I can take over the classes. I can study at night. This way, you don't have to be in the room with all those potions and you'll be safe."

Severus chuckled. "I'm not a china doll. I just need to be careful." Severus finally looked at the other three wizards. "How do you feel about this? Draco? Harry?"

"None of our business, Severus," Draco replied. He was leaning against the wall and Harry was resting against him. Draco's chin rested on Harry's shoulder.

"Of course, it is. You two are part of this family." Severus stared at the two.

"Well, I'm happy." Harry was beaming. "I always wanted a big family. I never expected it to be so weird."

Severus snorted. "It seems right that the Boy Who Lived has a family that consist of an ex-convict, a spiteful professor, their crazy daughter, a Malfoy and a werewolf." The Potions master looked at Remus who had stayed on the side. "Remus?"

"Congratulation, to the both of you."

"Thank you. Just so you know, one of the benefits of dating Victoria is that you get to baby-sit a screaming newborn," Severus teased him.

Remus had never heard a nicer threat. He had always imagined a large family, but he had never found the stability necessary for it. Now, he found love with Victoria, but she had made it clear that she was not ready to settle down and have a family. If he could experience the joy of having a child vicariously, he wouldn't miss the chance. "I'd love to, Severus. You just have to tell me when."

"Now, I need to rest. Harry, Draco, we'll see you at home for Christmas. Please don't tell aunt Livia and Luciano. I'd like to tell them myself. Vicky, I'm fine. You can leave. I'm sure Remus doesn't want to spend the night in the infirmary." Knowing full well that Severus wasn't suggesting, but ordering, they all left.

"Sirius, help me lie down and stay with me."

Sirius took away the extra pillows and lowered Severus slowly. When he was resting comfortably on his side, Sirius settled next to him.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, love."

"If you ever leave me again, for whatever reason, I'm going to cut your stones off. I hope that's clear enough."

Sirius' hand sneaked over Severus' stomach. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I promise that it won't happen again."

"Good. Now, I need to sleep. My head feels like I got hit by a bludger."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Those things needed to be said. I don't want any fights over this child. Besides, I'm certain that with my concussion, I can't sleep for long stretches. Poppy will wake me up soon enough. Goodnight, Sirius."

"Night, love."

* * *

Naples - December 22, 1999

"You should rest," Sirius told his lover as they entered their house.

Severus turned around and glared at his husband. "I have been spending at least nine hours daily in bed. I usually sleep about five hours. If you tell me that I need rest again, I will make you suffer."

"Sirius Black what have you done to my nephew to make him so cranky?"

"What is it with these Snape women? As soon as Severus is upset, it's my fault." Severus chuckled at Sirius' outburst.

"That's because you are usually the cause. You started being the problem when you were fifteen." Livia had learned to love Sirius, but it was just too easy to bait him.

"Liv, gioia4, leave the poor man alone. He just arrived from England."

"For Salazar's sake, it's not like they walked from England. They apparated. Luciano, you just want me to be nice to him."

"Apparating or not, Severus needs to sit down," Sirius stated.

"Severus doesn't need to sit down. Severus doesn't need to rest. Severus is going to throw you down the Vesuvio if you don't shut your gob." Despite the protest, the Potions master went to his living room and sat in the love seat. Sirius hid a smile. Two months down and seven more to go. He could deal with Severus' temper for seven more months. It wasn't as if Severus was actually nice when he wasn't pregnant.

"So, what's got you acting like a prick, Severus?" Luciano was sipping a glass of porto, sitting on a leather armchair.

"Oh, let's see. It could be that I'm tired." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Or the fact that my lover is a pain in the arse. Poppy is worse than a vulture. Or maybe, the baby pressing on my bladder, making me go to the loo every five minutes."

Whatever response Severus and Sirius had expected, they were surprised, and not pleasantly. Livia cuffed Severus on the back of his head.

"Ouch, you hit me, aunt Livia."

"I didn't hit you hard enough. How could you be so stupid? What does your daughter say about all of this?"

"Please, I had enough dealing with her, aunt Livia."

"That's because the girl has the brains that you and that...that randy, sex-driven mongrel in heat lack." Severus scoffed. "You don't seem to be any better than he is. Luciano tell them something."

"Are you healthy?" Luciano asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." The word came out in a dreamy tone.

Luciano raised his glass. "Congratulations. Now, when are Victoria and Remus getting here, so we can eat?"

"Luciano, you can't be serious. Congratulations. That's it?"

"Liv, amore5, he's not sixteen anymore. Even then, he was as stubborn as a mule and went through with the pregnancy. If you think he would be weaker now-" Luciano made a face. "- then you must be insane."

"I still don't like it," Livia declared.

Sirius sat next to Severus and whispered in his ear, "She sounds an awful like Victoria."

"Our daughter did grow up with her. It's to be expected." Severus looked around and realized that someone was missing. "What happened to Harry and Draco?"

"They are having dinner with Greg and Pansy. They'll be here for coffee."

Severus groaned. He just realized that he was back in Italy, with Luciano. This dinner was going to last hours before they finally reached coffee and sweets. "I'd better go to bed."

Sirius laughed, but decided to lay down with his lover.

* * *

Naples - December 24, 1999

Severus felt tired. The foetus growth took a toll on his body. Intellectually, Severus knew that this was the time that the baby grew the most, although the size was so small that one couldn't tell. He was also aware that the pregnancy was going better than expected. The nausea was sporadic. A few crackers and he almost never heaved. His nipples were sore and his sexual drive was almost non-existent, but he was so tired that sex was the furthest thing from his mind.

Knowledge didn't change the fact that he wanted to crawl in bed although it was still six o'clock. It didn't help that he had been constantly moving for the past two days. Draco and Harry had waited for their arrival so that they could decorate the Christmas tree and they had done that on their first night. When they weren't decorating trees, they were running around Europe. 

Currently, they were sitting in their living room. Draco and Harry had just finished setting up a complex nativity scene on a table that had been moved near the tree. Gifts were already sitting beneath the artificial pine. The two boys were sharing a chair, Harry was sitting on top of his boyfriend. Victoria and Remus were sharing the other chair, while Sirius and Severus were on the couch.

"Sev, you look beat. Do you want to rest before everyone arrives?" Sirius asked him. 

"If I go to bed now, I won't get up until tomorrow." Contrary to his words, Severus stretched out on the couch and rested his head on Sirius' lap.

"Shit." Everyone stared at the Potions master with disbelief.

"What's wrong now, Sev?"

"If I stay like this, I have to pee." Sirius covered his mouth with his hand to hide his grin. He was getting good at this. He knew what to ask and what to say and Severus hadn't gotten angry in weeks. Now he just needed to control his smile. "Just turn on the side, love. You know you'll be more comfortable."

"That's not true. Then, this damn shirt rubs against my nipples. It's naffing uncomfortable."

"Papà! You're cursing." Victoria was shocked.

"Sod off, Vicky. I'm knackered, I'm uncomfortable and I know that nothing I say will hurt your ears, so don't give me the virginal act." Why in name of everything that was holy did he agree to get pregnant? He didn't remember the pregnancy being so tiring. 

"Sev, you really need to rest. It's never a good sign when you start talking like us, regular folks."

"Bugger off, Sirius. You should be offended even less than your daughter."

"Suddenly, she is my daughter." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm not offended, you idiot. However, I'd be happy to bugger off, on, top, bottom, or just about any position instead of staying here and continue this discussion."

Severus sat up hurriedly. "That's all you can think about."

"Maybe because we haven't had sex in weeks," Sirius murmured.

"If you wanted sex, maybe you shouldn't have gotten me pregnant." Severus got up and stalked out of the room.

All eyes followed his haste retreat. Sirius smiled. Well, three weeks since the last fight. Sirius hadn't expected that it'd go so well.

"What exactly happened, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, Moony. He's just tired, hormonal and he needs to vent." Sirius shrugged, indicating that it wasn't a big deal.

"You're taking this better than expected," Harry noted.

"He's not doing it to spite me. It's the baby. I figured that if he can put up with all those changes, the least I can do is to support him. And now, I'm going up before he starts telling me that I've abandoned him," Sirius said with a smile.

Draco snorted. "He has you whipped."

"Yes, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Sirius went straight to their rooms. As expected, Severus was waiting for him. "What took you so long?"

Sirius lay down on the bed facing his lover. "You look good when you pout." Sirius ran his thumb over Severus' bottom lip. "I just wanted to give you some time. Feel better?"

"I guess. I just couldn't fall asleep without you here."

"I'm here now. Let's just rest for a few hours."

* * *

Severus opened his eyes, but didn't see his lover. Slowly, he got up and looked at the watch: 8:30. All their guests would probably be downstairs already. Severus went to wash his face and put on the clothes Sirius had laid out for him. They were going to go to Mass, like they had done for the past two years, therefore they were all dressed in Muggle clothes.

Severus walked into their dining room. He found his aunt and Luciano present. Stefi, Vicky's best friend had arrived. His Slytherins were also there. Greg, Pansy, Vince, Millie and Blaise had lost their parents to death or the Dementors. In their seventh year, they spent the Christmas holidays with distant relatives, but starting last year, they had spent their Christmas in Naples. "Good evening everyone."

A chorus of hello greeted him. Severus sat at the head of the table and leaned toward his lover, who was sitting on his right. "You should have woken me," Severus hissed to Sirius. 

"Relax. They just got here." 

"And you're already serving the appetizers?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sev, it's Christmas. Be happy, be merry and stop complaining."

"Are you all right, gioia?" Livia caressed Severus' cheek.

"I'm fine, aunt Livia," Severus answered politely. Why did they all ask that? Did he really look so bad? He couldn't see such a huge difference in his reflection.

"You don't have to stay, papà, if you are tired."

"Why is everyone fussing over the Professor?" Greg asked between a piece of mozzarella and a bite of bruschetta.

"That would be because I'm pregnant," Severus deadpanned.

Greg choked on the bruschetta. Pansy got up and hit him in the back while glaring to her former Potions professor. "You almost killed him. Don't joke like that."

"When have you known me to joke, Ms. Parkinson? I am truly pregnant."

"Gee, professor, have you looked into condoms?" Draco chuckled at Vince's statement.

"I doubt that Muggle inventions would work better than potions and spells. However, none of them are needed since we planned to have this child."

Sirius sat back and let Severus dictate the direction of the conversation. His lover had wanted to keep it a secret. Sirius would have announced it to the world. So, he was pleased that Severus had decided to share the news with the Slytherins.

"That's really great, Professor." Stefi smiled at the Potions master and sighed. "Boy or girl?"

"Too early to tell. We'll probably find out in another month or so." Sirius smiled dreamily.

"Sirius, snap out of it. You are grinning like an idiot. It's only gender, not the cure to all evils," Severus said sarcastically.

"At least, you haven't softened up," Millie remarked.

"Ms. Bulstrode, nothing in me has 'softened up' as you inanely put it and I find it offensive that you would even suggest it." The eyebrow almost flew off his face to underscore his point.

"I can vouch that nothing is soft. It's actually very, very hard." Sirius was smirking.

"Not as hard as the springs of the couch that you will inhabit tonight," Severus snapped back.

"Enough you two. I don't even want to think about you two having sex. As far as I'm concerned that baby and I were conceived through divine intervention. It's apt on a night like tonight."

Harry sniggered at Victoria. "So has spoken the Virgin Mary." 

"Can we leave religion out of this discussion?" Luciano eyed his family, clearly indicating that he wouldn't tolerate any more discussion on the subject.

"You're right, Luciano. Sorry. I think we better eat so we can go to Mass." Severus waived his wand and the pasta appeared.

Hours later, after food, Mass, and gifts, they were all lounging in the large living room. Most people were sipping wine. Severus was looking disgusted at his glass of milk.

"Professor, you look like you are ready to throw up. Are you certain you're well?" Millie sounded worried.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. It's just this-" Severus made a face "-milk. I hate milk. Oh, and please stop calling me 'professor'. It's getting really annoying. Call me Severus." The four Slytherins gaped. 

"It's just...you are..."

"Very eloquent, Mr. Goyle."

"Well, sir, if you want to be called by your first name, the least you can do is to do the same," Pansy pointed out. "And why is that milk so disgusting? It's actually really good for you and the baby."

"Please, Pansy." Severus stressed her name. "I haven't drunk milk in years. It's white, it's pure, and it's something that Hufflepuffs should drink."

"Come on, Sev. You know Poppy said that you need to eat healthy. The baby needs vitamins and minerals. And you don't eat enough," Sirius said sternly.

"Oh, stop being such a sanctimonious prick. You're only saying that because you're not the one stuck drinking milk and eating insipid vegetables." Severus ate tartar steak and drank cognac, had his caviar with a glass of pinot grigrio, spaghetti carbonara with raw eggs and a glass of porto. He wasn't supposed to eat broccoli and drink milk.

Sirius got up from the floor, climbed on the seat of the couch and sat behind Severus. "I'll drink it if it makes you happy."

Severus shook his head. "Stupid Gryffindor. You're allergic to lactose."

"Anything for you and the baby."

The Potions master groaned. "Salazar save me from romantic fools." However, he turned his head and Sirius could see the love in his black eyes. Severus moved closer until their lips met. The room went silent. Everyone stared at the two men. So much love in a simple kiss. So much need in their embrace. 

Draco tightened his hold on Harry and kissed his neck. The Gryffindor sighed contentedly. "I can't believe how much they love each other."

"I love you, Harry."

"I know. I love you, too."

Luciano stared at his nephew and his husband. They were still kissing, ignoring everyone. He smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, time to go." He got up and kissed Severus on his forehead. "Go to bed, piccirillo. 6 You need sleep and it's three in the morning. Goodnight, Sirius." Luciano kissed his niece and then hugged Draco and Harry.

Their guests took their cue and they left too, leaving the six residents.

"Buon Natale a tutti. 7 I'm going to bed." Victoria grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"We're off too. Night, Siri, Severus." Harry kissed both men. Draco did the same and they off to their room.

"They're becoming too Italian. I've never seen Draco kiss and hug as much as he has in the past three days. It's revolting for a Slytherin."

"Sev, I don't give a crap about whom Draco kisses."

"What about whom I kiss?" Sirius never had the chance to answer. Severus' lip touched his once more and the animagus felt caught in a trap from which he didn't want to escape. "Should we continue this in bed?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Sirius literally ran up the stairs. He was naked before Severus even reached the room. When his lover came in, Sirius began to divest him slowly. He had missed this intimacy. The animagus took his time, the jacket first, then the shirt, kissing the skin he was exposing. Desire took over and shoes, socks, trousers and pants were taken off quickly.

They lay on the bed. Sirius began kissing his lover. Gentle kisses were placed along Severus' jaw and down his neck.

The Slytherin lay back, his eyes closed, enjoying the gentle attack. He suspired. This felt so good, so perfect, so relaxing, so...

Sirius raised his head and stared at Severus. His lips curled when he saw that his lover was sleeping. Sirius covered them both and snuggled close to the other man. "Happy Christmas, love." He planted a final kiss on Severus' head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hogwarts - January 10, 2000

After their relaxing vacation in Italy, it was time for the three wizards and Victoria to return to Hogwarts. They apparated in front of the enormous gates and walked towards the castle.

Sirius and Severus were trailing behind. The Potions master was feeling the fatigue from the long walk. Sirius looked attentively at his lover to make certain that he didn't overdo it.

"Sev, you know it's time that we speak to Albus. Too many people know already and it's only a question of time before he finds out." Sirius rubbed Severus' lower back.

The Potions master sighed. "I know, but I can just imagine how much he'll love to interfere."

"He loves you, Severus." Sirius smiled at his lover.

"Does he? I guess he does, in his own strange way. Although I can't help feeling as if I'll always come second best in his book. No matter how close we got, there was always that barrier. I'm the Slytherin; he's the Gryffindor."

"You'll always come first for me."

Severus smirked. "That's because you want to get laid."

"Not much of that lately," Sirius teased.

"I know. I'm sor-" His words were cut off as Sirius stopped him and kissed him.

Slowly, they started to walk again. Severus thanked all deities when he finally reached the castle. Next time, he would have to use one of the carriages. He wasn't about to do this again while pregnant.

Poppy welcomed them, or more accurately waited to reprimand them. "You are as stubborn as a mule. You shouldn't have walked. Do you think walking a mile is rest? How stupid can you be? And you?" She pointed at Sirius. "You're even more stupid to give in to him. Let's go to the infirmary. We have time before the fest starts."

Severus looked at Sirius and sighed resignedly. The two wizards followed the mediwitch like two scolded students.

The three were unaware that the eyes of the most powerful wizard at Hogwarts were following the interaction with interest. Albus had been trying to figure out the secret that Poppy, Severus and Sirius shared. Even calling Harry hadn't provided him with the answer. He decided that it was time to take a different approach.

The Headmaster followed the unlikely trio to the infirmary. After a few moments, he gathered the courage he had shown when facing Grindelwald and Voldemort and walked inside. Three sets of eyes of different colours immediately fixed on him.

"What a wonderful surprise!" Albus exclaimed with false cheeriness. 

"Why would you be surprised to find Poppy in the infirmary?" Severus asked. He knew what Albus was up to, but he wasn't going to make it easy on the older wizard.

"I didn't mean that, Severus." Albus had the grace to blush. "I meant...Fine, I want to know what is wrong."

"Are you ordering me to reveal personal information? You're overstepping your bounds, Headmaster," Severus hissed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Severus." His tone was soft, trying to apologize to his teacher.

"For someone who is always ready to tell other people what to do, you are failing miserably at expressing what you mean," the Potions master replied a little more calmly.

"All right, I should have stayed out of your business. I'll see you three at supper."

"Albus sit down." Sirius got up and offered his chair. Severus pulled his husband on his lap. "Albus, not that it's really any of your business, but there is something that you should know," Sirius informed him. "After all, it will affect Severus' teaching abilities."

"Stop being melodramatic, Sirius." Severus scoffed him. "He probably thinks I'm dying."

"I'm not being melodramatic. You might not be able to teach the last few weeks of the term."

"Don't be a dunce. I can teach. I can use a stool toward the end, to rest. Victoria can take care of the practical part and I'll concentrate on the fifth and seventh year students."

"You can rest. You haven't sold yourself to this school."

"Fine for you to say. That's what I've been doing for years."

"Stop you two," Poppy ordered. "Albus, you have the uncanny ability to make them fight. I think you should leave Severus alone."

Sirius sighed. "I worry, Sev."

"I know. I promise that I'll take care of myself, but you have to trust me."

Sirius nodded, then turned toward Albus. "I'm so protective because Severus is pregnant again."

"Oh!" This family was the only one that could render him speechless. Slowly, Albus kneeled in front of the couple. "Victoria was right then."

"Please, not again!" Severus groaned. 

"All right, I won't push, but if you need anything, anything at all, let me know. If you want to stop teaching, limit your classes, move your quarters, anything to make you more comfortable, just let me know."

"Thank you, Albus, but I don't need anything. I've done this once already and I now have more help than I could have ever hoped for back then. Poppy has been wonderful."

"Severus, you deserve more than medical help. I wasn't there for you when you were pregnant with Victoria and I regret it more than you'll ever know. I'd like to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that, Albus. Truly."

"You're wrong, Severus," the old wizard said softly. "I must. I need to show you how much you mean to me. You have become family. Now, I just have to convince you."

"Thank you, Albus," Sirius murmured the words that Severus couldn't. The Potions master was hiding against his lover's chest. Sirius kissed his head and smiled.

"Of course, my dear. Now, it's time to eat. Poppy, if he needs a special diet, you'll let me know. The house-elves will be overjoyed to help."

Severus sniggered, his head still buried against Sirius. The sparkle in Albus' eyes returned when he heard the sound. "Come on, Severus. We have news to tell."

"Merlin, Albus, can I get detention, instead? I'll go to my room and you can do whatever you plan to do."

"No, my dear, you'll have to be there." The Headmaster smiled. He helped Severus up from his chair, ignoring Sirius and Poppy.

If the students were surprised to see the Headmaster practically drag the Head of Slytherin through the Great Hall and to the teachers' table, they didn't say anything. The faculty was something else, altogether. Rumours and speculations were flying by the time the two wizards, with Sirius and Poppy trailing behind, reached the table.

The Headmaster stood in front of his chair and motioned for Severus to sit. The Potions master sat resignedly, holding Sirius' hand under the table, hating already whatever Albus was planning. 

"Welcome back to the start of the new winter term. Before we eat, a few reminders. The Forbidden Forest is still off limit. So is the third floor corridor. On a different note, professor Snape is pregnant." Albus raised his voice to be heard over the sudden noise. "Anyone causing him undue stress will serve detention until June. I expect all of the students to behave properly. Now, let's eat."

"I have to get out of here," Severus whispered to Sirius.

"Relax, love. Albus' way is a bit dramatic, but at least we get it over at once."

"I won't be able to show my face in class."

"What were you planning to do? Concealing charm?" Severus' raised eyebrow clearly indicated that it was exactly what he was thinking. "Sev, enjoy this pregnancy and let everyone spoil you."

"I don't need them."

"You're right. You don't need them, but enjoy it anyway."

* * *

Hogwarts - February 4, 2000

"Why are you crying?" Sirius looked worriedly at his lover.

"No reason."

"Sev, is everything all right?" Sirius brushed the veil of hair that covered Severus' face.

"You mean beside the fact that I'm crying over a book about people that died almost a millennium ago. Yes, perfectly fine." Sirius had learned in the past months not to laugh no matter how absurd the discussion was.

"What exactly are you reading?"

"Hogwarts: a History."

Sirius did chuckle that time. "Sev, what's so moving about that book?"

"Stop looking at me like I'm mad. Do you know that all four founders died alone? They cut all contact with their children. That's just sad."

Sirius took the book away and sat on Severus' lap, careful not to press on his stomach. "No, I didn't know that. And you're right it is sad. I would have ended up alone if it weren't for you and Victoria, and this baby now." Sirius gently rubbed Severus' belly. The flat abs had disappeared over the last few weeks and while one couldn't really tell that Severus was pregnant, his stomach was rounding more with each passing day.

"I'm emotional because of hormonal imbalances. What's your excuse?" Severus kissed Sirius' temple. 

"I love you. Love makes me sappy." They stared at each other for a few moments. Then, their heads leaned forward until their lips touched. Sirius moaned into the kiss. "Sev, we have..."

"I know. Poppy is waiting for us. Let's go before I ravish you." 

Sirius chuckled. "I'm glad to see that the 'if you touch me I'll kill you' phase has disappeared. Let's go before she starts sending howlers."

When they entered the hospital wing, Severus went straight for Poppy's private office and sat on a chair. The witch, who was busying herself around the infirmary, rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Severus, I see that your pregnancy hasn't ameliorated your attitude toward people. Pity!"

The Potions master glared at her. 

"Your students might be afraid of you, but I know you too well to be impressed," Poppy told him as she began to move her wand over his stomach. 

The two wizards had become so used to having Poppy around that Sirius leaned forward and began kissing Severus' neck. Even more uncharacteristic was the fact that Severus relaxed against his lover and ignored the witch's amused smile.

"The baby is about 11 centimetres and has all the fingers and toes. It's perfectly healthy. I can tell you the gender if you'd like to know." Her voice clearly indicated that she was eager to share the news.

A 'yes' and 'no' were spoken in unison.

"Sirius, what's the point of not knowing? I'd like to be prepared."

"Are you telling me that you'd buy pink clothes if it's a girl?" Sirius asked incredulous.

"Good Lord, no! Victoria was clad in white, grey, green and yellow."

"Then, what difference does it make?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"I...I need to know. I can't go for the next five months thinking about this baby as an 'it'. It's like..." Severus wet his lips, brows scrunched while he was trying to find the right words. "I don't know, it's as if a stronger bond is formed."

Sirius started to laugh. "Severus, you really are a good actor. I understand now why you were such a good spy." Severus looked piqued. "Oh, get off of it. You want to know because you'd die if you didn't have perfect control over every aspect of this pregnancy."

"I..."

"Yes?" Sirius' eyebrows were flying off his face and his amused smile threatened to split his face.

"All right. I want to know because I can. Happy?"

Sirius laughed again. "Of course, I'm happy." He turned to the mediwitch. "So Poppy, is it a boy or girl?"

"A girl."

* * *

The two wizards returned to their rooms. The older students they encountered ran scared when they saw the smile of the Potions master's face. The students still remembered how two years back, the Head of Slytherin had assigned detention to hundreds of people. Everyone seemed to forget that no one really served that detention and that all the lost points were returned. However, the horror stories about that infamous day seemed to have developed a life of their own.

"Why are you grinning?" Sirius's arm was around Severus and his hand rested casually on the Slytherin's hip.

"Another girl." Severus turned his head to look at his love. "I don't know. It makes no sense, but I've always been so close to Victoria. I don't know if I would have the same connection with a boy."

"Of course, you would. The way you deal with Draco and Harry is proof of that."

"Okay, so I'm being a terrible romantic." Severus sighed. "I assure you that it's all your fault."

"How did you reach that conclusion?"

"It's simple. You're the one who insisted in making today special. If you hadn't, I would have been irritable and bad-tempered and nothing could have made me smile. So as you see, it is your fault."

"Perfect logic, Severus. I gladly take the blame for this. Now, let's get to our room and we can celebrate properly."

They sped through the castle and down the dungeon. Sirius was first inside the door, wanting to make sure that everything had been set up the way he wanted. Severus' eyes lit when he entered the room. 

Their living room looked exactly like the Shrieking Shack had looked two years ago, when they had finally reconciled, exactly the same as their house in Naples looked a year ago, when they celebrated again.

Severus closed the door and stalked over his lover. Sirius found himself naked, on his back, and with Severus on top of him, in moments. Their mouths crashed with the desire that had built in months of celibacy.

"Goddess, Sev!" Rational thought escaped the animagus as deftly fingers began to prod and tease.

Sirius struggled with his lover's robes. Hundreds of buttons were an impossible task for Sirius' lustful hunger. Pushing and pulling, trying to rip those clothes off of his husband's body. Nothing he did was getting him near the naked body he wanted so much. "Sev...clothes...naked..."

"Very eloquent!" But Severus cast a spell and he was just as naked as the Gryffindor.

The Slytherin began to place ravenous kisses over Sirius' chest, trapping those small nipples between his teeth until the animagus was gasping from pain and pleasure. His cool tongue soothed the sensitive nubs, until his lover was trembling in his arms. "Shush, I've got you."

"Sev, I can't... please, now."

"You can't wait, can you?" The teasing didn't hide Severus' need. 

"Four months, Sev. Please." Sirius pushed his hips against his lover, making his request as obvious as possible.

Severus grabbed Sirius' legs and pushed in quickly. Muscles relaxed, welcoming at the intrusion. The animagus had already prepared himself; Severus smiled inwardly, but he couldn't really talk. Velvet heat surrounded his cock, stealing his ability to talk.

Words like 'faster', 'harder', 'more' were chanted like a litany that Severus had every intention of granting. Each thrust aimed at getting them closer to their pleasure, nudging the sensitive gland hiding inside Sirius' body.

Severus couldn't wait. Hormones made him hornier that ever before. His cock had acquired a new sensibility, shooting bullets of pleasure that hurt from the intensity. He couldn't stand much more of this. The sensation was too overwhelming. His hand wrapped roughly around Sirius' cock, gliding none too gently over the hard length. "Now!" A word. A command. It was enough for Sirius to come all over Severus' hand and on his stomach. A scream as muscles clenched around him and Severus followed Sirius' in his orgasmic release.

The two wizards remained on the floor of their living room. Severus lay on his back. The Gryffindor curled on his side and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. Sirius played lazily with Severus' chest hair. The animagus sighed.

"What wrong, Siri?"

"Nothing. I missed this."

"So did I. I missed you."

Sirius smiled brightly. "Sev? Do you think that next year we will get to dinner before shagging?"

Severus laughed. "I have my doubts, but it'll be fun trying."

* * *

Hogwarts - March 5, 2000

"Professors, sirs, stay." Hagrid's voice betrayed his level of intoxication.

"Thank you, Hagrid, but it's time that I rest. It's late and I have classes in the morning." Severus failed to mention that spending more time in the small hut with every member of the faculty present would force him to kill some of his colleagues.

Sirius, however, was well aware that Severus was tired and when he got tired, he got cranky. Therefore, it was time to go. "Happy birthday, again, Hagrid and good night."

"Thank you, sirs."

When they were outside, Severus breathed deeply. "Fresh air! I think the pregnancy is making me more aware of odours. I could always recognize potions ingredients from their smell, but now I can truly recognize odours from across a room."

Sirius had learned not to dismiss these newfound abilities, whether they were physical or magical. "So that's the true reason you wanted to leave," he said with a smile.

"There is that. The fact that they were rat arsed didn't help. It's not fun to be the only sober one."

"Hey, I take offence to that. I'm sober, too." 

Severus snorted. "That's because you think I'll get upset if you drink."

"No, that's because I've had Hagrid's firewhiskey when I was a student. I know better than to drink his homemade stash. Once, in our seventh year, James and I stole some of his alcohol. My head hurt for weeks even after I took the sobering potion."

Severus sniggered. "Whoever brew the potion mustn't have been really good."

Sirius laughed. "It was Peter, so I assume you are correct."

"Were you so desperate to trust Pettigrew?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I trusted him with more than a potion."

The Slytherin neared his loved and embraced him. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to dredge that up. It was thoughtless of me."

Sirius shook his head. "It's in the past. I can't think of that. We need to focus on the future." He laid a hand on Severus' growing belly.

"While there is something to be said about planning ahead-" Severus took Sirius' hand and moved it down to his crotch. "-there is something more immediate we should take care of."

Sirius kissed his husband ruthlessly. Since they started having sex again, Severus had become a sex maniac. Poppy had explained that it was normal for sexual urges to reappear strongly in the second trimester. Sirius wasn't too interested in the reason, but thanked all deities that they were having sex again and again and again.

The kiss grew hungrier. Severus began rubbing his dick against Sirius' palm, uncaring of students or teachers who could be out. He grabbed Sirius' hair in one hand and pulled on it to get even more contact. His lips travelled over the animagus' jaw and down his neck. The Slytherin began unfastening Sirius' robe.

"Sev! Oh Merlin...Sev...there's people." 

"Don't worry." Sirius heard his husband murmur a few spells. He was suddenly warm. The cold wind of early March had disappeared. He didn't have to ask to know that Severus had put up a weather bubble. He wondered what else Severus had created.

"Strip!" One word uttered with steady voice and burning eyes.

The fire in those obsidian eyes forced Sirius to obey immediately. His clothes were shed quickly, until he stood starkers, exposed for Severus' inspection.

"You're incredible, Sirius." The animagus felt his cock twitch as Severus pressed his hands over Sirius' sides and stomach. "Always so perfect." Severus continued his musing. He circled around his lover while his hands mapped Sirius' body. "Knowing that you are mine excites me." He bit Sirius at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Sirius moaned, but stood still. He felt intoxicated and it had nothing to do with Hagrid's firewhiskey. The idea of being out in the open, completely naked for his lover, thrilled him. He had the vague notion that Severus was talking to him, but he couldn't focus. The pain that hit him when two fingers penetrated him forced him to concentrate on the words.

"Do you want me to bugger you?" His affirmative answer was rewarded by two fingers brushing over his prostate.

Sirius whimpered when the two fingers left him empty. "Kneel down." Severus whispered to him, hot breath hitting his neck with each word.

Sirius went down on his hands and knees, his arse high in the air, presented for Severus to take as he pleased.

The animagus heard the rustling of robes. He was aware that Severus had merely unzipped his trouser but remained otherwise dressed. His lover's hand slipped between his arsecheeks, teasing and prodding. 

"I'm going to take you hard and fast," Severus warned him, before plunging in.

Sirius gave himself over to the sensations, thrusting back to meet Severus. This was primeval and feral sex, relishing in the physical pleasure, unleashing all inhibitions to please his lover. 

Needing the here and now to ground him. 

Panting. Sweating. Thrusting. Flying. Cumming. Crashing down. 

Severus collapsed on the ground. "I feel like I could fall asleep here."

Sirius chuckled. "I don't know if Minerva would appreciate finding us like this."

"She can't see us in here." Severus looked at Sirius with amusement in his eyes. "You didn't really think that I would ask you to strip where people could see us, did you?"

Sirius hesitated. Severus pulled him closed and kissed his lips softly. "As much as I appreciate your willingness to indulge me, I would never share you with anyone."

"Shite, Sev. When I think I couldn't love you any more, you go and say something like this."

"You're welcome," he replied sarcastically. "Should I carry you to bed to make it more romantic?"

"I'm heavy and you're pregnant. We should get Hagrid to carry us."

Severus laughed. "I can just picture it. 'Yes, sirs, be glad to help, sirs. However, you forgot to put your clothes on, professors.' No, I think we better walk."

* * *

Hogwarts - March 31, 2000

Severus was in his temporary classroom. He really wasn't paying attention at the wound-cleaning potion he was making for the infirmary. It was a simply serum that he could do it with his eyes closed. He was starting to hate potion making, especially in this bright room. He simply knew that he had to return to his dungeon if he wanted to keep his mental sanity. Nothing made this room dark enough. 

When he heard the door open, he was actually happy that someone would interrupt his boredom. When he raised his head, a quick look at Victoria's face told him that it wasn't good news. He just prayed that she and Remus weren't quarrelling again.

"Congelare!" The potion froze under Severus' spell.

"Papà." Victoria hugged her father and buried her head in his shoulder. Severus felt the warm tears wet his neck.

"Vicky, whatever it is, we'll fix it." He led his daughter toward the rocking chair that Poppy had insisted in putting in his classroom. He'd never admit that he'd been using it regularly, but then again, Poppy would never be so stupid as to ask him to fess up.

Victoria pulled a chair next to her father's and sat down. She dried her tears, before speaking again. "I'm pregnant."

"I take this is not a happy or expected event." Victoria shook her head. "Please explain how you could forget a simple contraceptive spell. If I remember correctly, you were sixteen when I taught it to you."

"I feel bad enough, papà. Besides it's Remus' fault as much as it's mine. I don't see why you're putting the burden on me."

"Because it's your body; you should take responsibility for it and not rely on someone else. Now, would you like to tell me what happened?"

"It was the night of Hagrid's party. We were so drunk and the entire night was a blur. I didn't even think of it until I missed my period last week."

"Maybe, you're just late." Vicky gave her father a look of disbelief. "All right, you are as precise as a Swiss watch and have never been late. Still, are you certain?"

"Yes, I did a revealing spell a few moments ago."

Severus caressed her hair gently. "What did Remus say?"

Victoria panicked. "He doesn't know and you can't tell him."

"Why no?"

Victoria sighed. "I don't know if I want to keep it. I'm thinking of aborting it."

"Vicky, I told you that it's your body and you are the only one that can make that decision, but I don't think that you should keep this from Remus."

"Look who's talking! The man that waited almost twenty-one years to tell daddy about me."

"That was different. You and Remus love each other and are together. However, I'll keep your secret if you promise me that you'll take your time and really think about it. You have three months to make this decision. Once you abort your child, it's over. There is no going back. "

"I'll think about it; I promise."

* * *

Severus had not been able to do anything since Victoria's revelation. He decided that trying to make potions was a useless task at the moment. He returned to his chambers. He smiled tiredly when he saw Sirius lying on their couch.

"Is there room for me?" The Potions master asked.

"Always." Sirius spread his legs to accommodate his lover. Severus lay back comfortably against the Gryffindor's body. Sirius' hands went instinctively over Severus' stomach.

At five and a half month pregnant, Severus was clearly showing. The stark contrast between his usual lithe figure and his present form left no doubt about his condition.

"You look wonderful, Severus." Sirius kissed him lightly on his neck.

"Thank you. I feel good. Nausea has disappeared, so have the headaches. I don't pee as much. I plan to enjoy myself before the roller coaster starts again."

"What was that?" Sirius asked wide-eyed, not moving his hands as if they were magically glued to Severus' body.

"That would be your daughter kicking me. I didn't think you could feel it externally yet."

"What do you mean?" Sirius frowned.

"When the baby begins kicking, I could feel her on the inside, but not outside. I guess now that she is bigger, you can feel her through my abdominal muscles." Severus focused on his lover. "Let me show you something. It's a spell Lucius and I found. He used to cast it to check on the baby." 

A quick movement and a few Latin words and a projection of their daughter hovered over Severus' stomach. "Sirius Black, I'd like you to meet your daughter." Sirius looked at the image speechless. "However, she doesn't seem too impressed since she is ignoring you in favour of sucking her thumb."

"This is amazing." Sirius sounded awestruck.

"Yes, she is." Severus terminated the spell and closed his eyes. His worries over Victoria were temporarily forgotten as he savoured the joy of the new life growing inside him.

* * *

Hogwarts - April 16, 2000

Classes were over. Sirius and Severus walked around the castle. At the beginning of the seventh month, Severus had still plenty of energy left. He intended to use it while he still could. He was aware that in the next three months the baby would grow at amazing speed, putting great constrain on his body. However, the Potions master didn't want to use his energy to get involved in the latest discussion between his daughter and her lover. Something that was now inevitable since said people were arguing very loudly in the middle of the corridor, with students gaping at some of Victoria's more colourful expressions.

Severus rushed to their side, opened a door to a classroom, and with fire in his eyes he hissed, "Inside, both of you."

Remus obeyed the order without even reacting. He vaguely remembered a time when he and Severus were equals, first as students, then as teachers. However as he become more assured with his role as father, lover and war hero, Severus took control over his family, smiling, offering comfort or reprimanding depending on the circumstances. The Potions master seemed to include Remus in that family and this wasn't the first time that Severus had yelled at him as if the werewolf were a child and not his equal.

"That was the most disgraceful display I've ever seen since coming to this school and I'm counting the fights that the students have had during the past three decades. You better stop acting like children." Victoria and Remus both stared at the floor, aware that Severus was right.

"Severus, I'm sure that Remus and Vicky have a good explanation."

The Slytherin spun around to face his lover. "There is no reason why they should be fighting in front of the children. They are supposed to set the example, not act like two delinquents cussing each other."

"You're right, Severus. Things got a little out of hand. We didn't mean to..." Remus trailed off, not certain what else there was to say.

"Out of hand. I'm sorry, please explain me how telling Victoria that, and I quote, 'she should stop acting like a fucking brat' qualifies as a little out of hand. And you-" Severus pointed at his daughter. "-yelling that he should go bugger the first whore he finds. What were you thinking?" Severus stared at the two with his hands crossed over his chest and hiding in the sleeves of his robes.

"Severus, she has been impossible. I'm always wrong, no matter what I do. I can't stand this. I shouldn't have said those things, but I'm at a loss." Remus looked dejected. Severus sighed inwardly. He had become fond of his former schoolmate, but the werewolf seemed to act just as childish as Victoria.

"Victoria?" His black eyes fixed on his daughter. He knew very well what was wrong with his daughter, but he wasn't going to give her a way out. 

The witch looked at her father defiantly, high chin and haughty attitude. "I can't stay with him anymore. I want to come and stay with you."

"Fine!" Severus ignored Remus' gasp and Sirius' soft-spoken plea to reconsider. "However, before you do, you have to tell Remus the reason."

"Papà..." Victoria sounded out of breath, shocked that her father could ask her that.

"You will not run from this. You will face it before it consumes you. I don't want you to wake up in twenty years regretting your decision and blaming me for giving you a way out. So, will you tell him or should I?"

Victoria stared at her lover, eyes teary from anger and uncertainty. "I'm pregnant and I want to abort this child." With that she stormed out of the room.

Remus stood stunned, unable to move or speak. Severus kept his eyes fixed on him, but addressed his husband, "Sirius, go after Victoria. She'll probably be in our rooms."

"But Moony?"

"Just go!" Severus turned and smiled softly. "I'll take care of him." Sirius gave him a peck on his lips and moved toward the door. The animagus put a hand on his friend's shoulder as he walked by and squeezed it briefly. Remus didn't seem to notice the gesture or the fact that Sirius left the room.

"Remus." When the Gryffindor gave no indication of having heard, Severus tried again. "Remus!" Amber eyes moved to look at the Slytherin. "Let's sit, Remus."

Remus didn't react to the fact that Severus chose to sit on the chair next to the one he was occupying. They were extremely close. Students' desks were not meant to accommodate two grown men.

"Remus, I know it's a shock, but you need to pay attention."

"How did this happen?" Remus was still in a daze.

"I think you know," Severus answered with an amused smile.

Remus cracked a smile, happy that Severus was breaking the tension. "I meant, we've been so careful. Victoria has been really adamant about that."

"Hagrid's birthday party ring a bell?" 

Remus groaned. He still remembered the hangover the next morning. 

"How and why are not important. What's important is this child."

"What can I do, Severus? She obviously doesn't want the baby and I can't force her."

"Victoria doesn't want a marriage, or what she thinks a marriage is. She assumes that having this child means getting married."

"Of course it would. I would never let her go through this alone." Remus looked indignant that Severus would even think otherwise.

"Let me ask you something. If you had to choose between Victoria and your child, who would you choose?"

"I...my child." The realization hit him like a knife and Remus closed his eyes. 

Severus put a hand on Remus' knee. "I'm glad. So tell her. Tell Vicky that you're willing to keep the baby even without her. Let her know that she won't be chained to you or this child, if she decides to keep the baby."

"Do you really want that, Severus?"

"Remus, I've learned that an innocent life should be always protected. Lovers come and go, but the love of a child is irreplaceable. Besides, I have a vested interest in this pregnancy. This child is my grandchild."

"I'll lose her, won't I?"

Severus wrapped a hand around Remus. "I wouldn't be so pessimistic. Just concentrate on the baby for now. Talk to Victoria and make sure she goes through the pregnancy. We will deal with the rest later."

"Now, I just have to convince her to talk to me."

Severus smirked. "I dare say that it won't be so hard since you'll have supper with us."

The two wizards went to Severus' rooms. Remus entered timidly. Sirius looked at him incredulously. It hurt that his best friend didn't want him there. He could understand that Sirius wanted to protect his daughter, but even Severus was being more objective.

"Supper will be ready in thirty minutes. Remus, will you keep me company while I prepare our meal?"

Remus agreed at once, grateful that he didn't have to stay with Victoria and Sirius. Father and daughter were looking at him with hostility. Well, maybe Sirius wasn't truly hostile, but he wasn't welcoming either.

When their meal was ready, Remus sat safely between Severus and Sirius. Unfortunately, that meant that he was facing his lover. Supper was an exercise in patience on Remus' part, ignoring Victoria's glares and Sirius' sighs. Severus, on the other hand, acted as if nothing had happened, keeping the conversation flowing and involving all members of his family. However, avoidance could only go so far and eventually the discussion turned to the baby.

"I want this baby," Remus finally blurted out.

"I'm glad, but it's not your decision." Victoria sneered.

"Hear him out, Vicky."

"I thought you said that I have the right to make this decision." Victoria looked at her papà suspiciously.

"I did and I still agree with that, but we're dealing with a child, my grandchild. I will not let you make a decision to spite Remus. Listen to all your options before you make your decision." Severus knew that if he confronted Victoria directly, she would do the opposite just to prove that she was right.

"All right. Tell me oh what a wise decision you have reached," she told Remus sarcastically.

"As I said, I want this child. I won't ask you to stay with the child or me. I know that once you pass your master's test in the summer you want to go and work in Germany. I don't think anyone would object if you take a month or so in December when you give birth. After that, I will take care of this child." Remus was happy that he was able to remain calm. Having rehearsed what he wanted to say with Severus while he was cooking helped.

"Why do you want to go to Germany?" Sirius was more concerned that he could lose the daughter he had only recently found.

"Bayer, a pharmaceutical company with Muggle and magical departments, has asked me to head the magical department, after some top executives read one of the articles I published with papà. They used their combined knowledge to improve both potions and Muggle drugs. It'll be extremely challenging," Victoria explained her daddy. "Returning to this child, what makes you think that you can take care of him or her? You'll be in class most of the day. Who is going to take care of the baby?"

"Your father and I have the same problem," Severus addressed her. "Part of the Snape trust consists of house-elves. Aunt Livia and I never needed them, and never asked for any. However, I will contact my parents and remedy the situation. Your child can stay with your sister during classes. Remus won't be alone, Vicky. Your father and I will be here to help."

"Papà, do you truly think that a simple house-elf will solve all the problems? You are always telling me how expensive children are."

Remus was outraged that she would use their financial differences as a reason to abort this child. "I have survived with a lot less, Victoria. My child doesn't need designer clothes to live. He can have what's important in life: love."

Severus grabbed Remus' arm, trying to calm the Gryffindor, knowing what a sour subject money was for him. "Victoria, this child is a Snape. Part of the trust will go to him or her. The portion of the money that goes to the child can be put in a separate trust. If Remus doesn't want to deal with the money, aunt Livia and Luciano can be named trustees. The child can get the money when he or she becomes 35 years old or the trustee can release it in case of an emergency."

"You have been thinking about this, papà. How long have you planned this?" Victoria was getting upset with Severus. She had never thought that he would betray her, but she might have been wrong.

"I didn't have to think about this because it's the same type of trust I set up for you when I became a teacher and didn't need the money to survive. I will do the same thing for your sister. Moreover, Aunt Livia and I have put whatever money we haven't needed to increase the trust principal. It provides for greater interests and it enables us to avoid estate taxes when we die."

"Sweet Lord, Severus, is there anything you haven't thought of?" Sirius looked shocked at his spouse. He relied on his salary and never gave a second thought to money. Of course, their combined salaries couldn't account for the villa in Naples, the expensive clothes Severus gave him, or the trips around Europe that they had taken. Maybe, it was time to be more involved in their financial situation before he became a leech, living off Severus' money, just like Nero had accused him to do.

"Sirius, I wasn't sure if I'd survive. I needed to make sure that Vicky would be cared for if I were to die." The words delivered in a monotone voice, but it helped put things in prospective.

"This baby will hate me," Victoria whispered.

"Why, baby?" Sirius asked the question.

"I hated you, for not being there, for not tucking me to bed at night, for not seeing me play Quidditch. I hated you." Victoria closed her eyes, keeping her emotions in check.

Sirius got up from his chair and crouched in front of her. "Baby, our situation is different. Your child would be here with me, Sev and Remus. You can apparate and see him whenever you want. You won't be cut out of his life."

"I'm sorry, daddy, for everything I've ever told you. I'm sorry." Victoria felt safe as her father embraced her. 

"You have nothing to be sorry, baby. Ours has been a very strange relationship, but I love you. Nothing will change that."

"You won't make him hate me?" The question hang in the air, not really directed to anyone in particular.

Remus walked to her side. When Sirius noticed him, he got up and stepped away. Remus noticed the tears in his lover's eyes. He pulled her up and into his arms. "Vicky, I love you. I don't want to let you go, but I won't keep you here against your will. You will always be a part of our child's life and mine, if you so choose."

The witch kept her face buried against Remus' chest and nodded. "I guess you'll have to get used to being called daddy," she said.

Severus smiled when he saw Remus grin at him.

* * *

Tired by the long day and the million emotions that had assaulted his family, Severus decided to retire early. By the time he got out of the bathroom, Sirius was lying in bed. Severus went over and pulled the covers. "You're dressed," he said affronted.

"What's this obsession of being naked in bed?"

"After being married for two years and pregnant for six months, buttons and clothes aren't cute or teasing, they are an annoying pain in the arse." Severus stared at his lover as he spelled his clothes away. The animagus was annoyed and Severus knew that it had nothing to do with the fact that he preferred the two of them to sleep au naturel. "Sirius, whatever it is, spit it out."

"Are you sure you did the right thing? You almost forced her to keep the baby."

Severus straddled Sirius' legs, his swollen stomach resting on Sirius' thighs, his hands playing with his lover's erection. "I know our daughter. Trust me; this is for the best."

"That's scary, Severus. You sound like Albus."

The Potions master smirked. "Albus wouldn't do this." Severus swallowed Sirius' cock with no warning. 

The Gryffindor bucked off the mattress, or at least he tried, but Severus' hands had him pinned down. Throat muscles closed around him and Sirius was in heaven. It didn't matter that he didn't believe in heaven and hell. He knew that nothing was as wonderful as Severus' body, his mouth, his arse, his hand, any part of him. As soon as Severus fondled his balls, he came releasing his pleasure down Severus' throat.

"God, Severus, what the hell has gotten into you?" Sirius finally asked when he regained his breath.

"Sirius, you are starting to speak like Victoria and that's not a compliment. Now, stop fretting and go to sleep." Severus moved off his lover and dropped down on his side of the bed.

"What about you?" Sirius was starting at Severus' crotch, frowning.

Severus chuckled. "I still find you irresistible, Sirius, but I'm just too tired to get it up. Let's sleep."

Sirius nodded and spooned against his lover who was getting comfortable on his side. Morpheus found them swiftly.

* * *

Hogwarts - May 18, 2000

"Sev, we need to talk."

Severus looked up from the British Potions Journal and stared at his husband. "You do know that those are not the best words to use with one's lover."

"Don't be stupid, Severus. This is serious."

Severus put aside the magazine. He grabbed the animagus until Sirius was sitting on his lap. "What is bothering you?"

"I don't want you to give me anything for my birthday."

"Okay, no gifts today. May I ask why?" Severus used one hand to massage Sirius' neck. The Gryffindor relaxed against the Potions master, but kept his resolve.

"I realized that I'm guilty of what your father said. You pay for everything when we leave Hogwarts. You take care of me, Victoria, the house. You pay the property taxes, the clothes, the books, everything. You've set up trusts for our children and one isn't even born. I know that I can never have the money you have and I'm not saying that you can't use it for our family. I just need to contribute."

"Always the Gryffindor. It's either black or white for you. Why don't I give you a birthday gift? Something small, like your own island." Sirius sniggered. "Then, we agree on how we share our finances."

Sirius pretended to think about it. "Well, just as long as it's something small, like my own personal island, I guess I could accept it. You know as a small token of your affection."

"Seriously, if you feel more comfortable, we can set up an account and we share our expense. I will take care of the house, though. I can't put that burden on you. You'll realize that our expenses are really limited. You're not living off of me."

"Maybe, or maybe not, but I need to know that I contribute to this family."

"Can I still give you gifts?" Severus had found that he relished giving Sirius gifts. In the past few years, he had showered Sirius with presents, making up for all the occasions when they couldn't trade gift due to the secretive nature of their relationship.

Sirius sighed. "All right, but nothing too expensive. You know that I could never repay you."

"Sirius, a present is just that. I don't expect to be repaid. I don't give you something because I'm looking for something in return."

"I know that! But I want to give comparable gifts. It might not make sense to you, but just do this for me."

"I promise. Something simple on your birthday, but since I already have something for you-" Severus pushed Sirius off his laps and got up. He led his lover to their bedroom. "Sit." He motion to the bed. Severus picked a box from a drawer and sat on the bed. "I promise not to buy anything expensive in the future, but I'd like you to have this."

Sirius unwrapped the package and looked inside. "Severus!" Sirius stared wide-eyed at the gem inside.

Severus picked up the chain and its pendant. The pendant was a 200-carat, Loupe clean, pear-shaped ruby. Magic radiated from the gem.

"Sev, this must cost a fortune."

"I wouldn't know. I didn't buy it. It was given to me by my grandfather. I want you to have it. It has nothing to do with its value, but its protection spells. My grandfather had the most powerful spell caster put them on this stone." Severus hand it to Sirius. "Wear it. For me?"

"I can't, really. This should stay in your family." Sirius held the stone as if it burned.

"Sirius, you are my family. When the time comes, you can give it to our daughters or our grandchildren."

"I'll wear it if it makes you feel better, but it's still yours." 

Severus reached with one hand and caressed Sirius' cheek, eyes smouldering with lust. "Agreed. May I make love to my husband, now?"

"It'll be my pleasure."

Severus smirked. "I wager it will be."

* * *

Hogwarts - June 29, 2000

Having avoided a birthday party at Sirius' request, there was no way that they could prevent their family from throwing an anniversary party for them. Thankfully, Vicky decided that because of their pregnancies, they should keep things small.

They finally settled for a quiet private family dinner, which included Severus, Sirius, Harry, Draco, Victoria and Remus. Harry and Draco arrived at the castle in the afternoon to have a chance to catch up with their family.

Vicky had given the house-elves very specific directions about their meal. It wasn't as good as Severus' own cooking, but at two weeks from his delivery day, Severus tried to limit the time he stood in front of a pot or cauldron.

When the meal was finally over, Severus got up slowly from his chair. A hand on the armrest, another on the table, legs open and he finally managed to get up. He moved toward his chair. Suddenly, he gripped the back of Vicky's chair, while his other hand went to his stomach.

"Shit!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry looked at him with a frown. "Sirius?"

"Contraction," he answered.

"Excuse me? Since when are you getting contractions?" Remus inquired.

"Moony, you're being a dunderhead."

"And you sound like Severus. Did you exchange bodies?" The werewolf looked at his friend with amusement.

"I thought you were the resident expert on the bonding. I can feel the contractions through the bond." Sirius relaxed as the contraction subsided. He got up and went to sit on the floor next to his lover. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Severus looked at the others. "Are you planning to stay at that table all night? If you are, let me know and I can get to bed." 

Sirius chuckled. Severus was becoming snappier and snappier with each day. Just the previous day, he had sent Pomona Sprout running after a few Hufflepuffs that had been reduced to tears by the Potions master.

Remus was the first to move to the couch, sitting next to Severus. "Are you saying that you can feel each other's pain? We haven't had a recorded case of bonding in so long that I would know about the effects."

"If you think that you can use us as guinea pigs, you surely are taking a little more than Wolfsbane on a regular base. You do know that most herbs are addictive, do you not?"

"You're a prick, Severus." Remus was not put off by the Potions master's attitude.

Victoria came to her boyfriend's assistance. "What exactly do you feel, papà? You can blame us for being curious. The idea of a bonding is intriguing." 

"I feel pain," Severus said succinctly. "Then again, that could be due to the contractions."

Draco and Harry snorted as they made their way to the couch. "You are always so helpful, Severus," Draco told him.

"I live to please, Draco."

Harry snorted again. "Please who exactly? Not others from what we have seen."

Severus thought for a moment. "Myself, obviously." He readjusted his position on the chair. "I can't sit, can't stand, can't lie down. I wish this baby would just come out."

"Do you feel the discomfort, too?" Remus asked Sirius, not ready to let go.

"No, we can only feel strong emotional and physical reactions. I can feel his contraction, but not the fact that he needs to go to the loo." Sirius paused, trying to think the best manner to describe the bond they shared. "It's like a fire that it's always lit. I can feel its constant warmth. It becomes a blaze when our bodies or psyches experience great pain or joy."

"Sweet Lord, Sirius, that's a horrible analogy." The animagus looked at his husband, not impressed by Severus' outburst.

"Could you do better, oh great teacher?" Sirius challenged the Slytherin.

"I don't have to explain anything to anyone. I simply know that I don't feel it if we have sex, but I get this surge when we have great sex. That's all it matters," Severus said matter-of-factly.

Vicky made a face. "Papà, how can you even think about sex when you look like you're carrying a watermelon? I know I can't."

"Thank you for sharing, Vicky," Harry told her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Victoria, but after the first trimester, I have been horny pretty much every waking moment."

"Oh, that's why Sirius isn't walking right," Draco teased. 

Sirius blushed. "When exactly have you become so open with our private lives?"

"Possibly since I've been trying, too subtly it seems, to let this group of directionless people know that they should leave, so we can go to bed and have sex. After all, is that the way to celebrate an anniversary?"

Sirius hid his face against Severus' leg. "I liked you better when you kept everything private," he murmured.

"This from the sex God of Gryffindor, the boy who had to have sex anytime and everywhere." Severus ran his hand through Sirius' hair. "I liked you better when you were ready to drop your trousers at a moment's notice."

Remus looked at the scene amused. This was surely a change in personalities. Severus was right that Sirius had never had any problems recounting his sexual activities, whether real or invented.

Victoria was staring at her father with her mouth open. She couldn't believe how blatant her papà was in talking about their sexual life. She was not surprised that she felt like throwing up at the idea of her parents having sex, even though Severus' swollen stomach was more than evidence that she needed.

Harry was looking away, trying to ignore the discussion. His blush, however, was a perfect match to the one that Sirius was sporting.

"Back then, I didn't have my daughter and my godson as an audience," Sirius finally managed to choke out.

"Someone, please explain to me why Gryffindor bravery comes out only when opposing Dark Lords and possible death, but they blush at the mere mention of the word 'sex'." As if wanting to prove Draco's point, Harry and Sirius blushed even more.

"I'm not sure," Severus mused. "However, I'd like to see how many times I can make my husband blush tonight. Draco, you might want to do the same. As for you two-" Severus pointed to Vicky and Remus. "-since my daughter has informed us that she is not interested in sex, go play chess or exploding snap."

Victoria laughed. "All right, all right! We're leaving. I just hope that you return to normal once you give birth."

"I don't know, I don't mind the sex," Sirius muttered.

His daughter pretended not to have heard and horded everyone outside.

"Finally alone! I thought they would never leave."

"You didn't have to scare them away, especially since I know that you have no intention of shagging."

"Moi?" Severus looked indignant before he started laughing. "If I told them I was tired they would have stayed here. I just want to go to bed and fall asleep with you. Is that so bad?"

"Not at all. But next time, I am not going along with you, especially if you make me look like an idiot."

Severus kissed awkwardly his husband. "I love you."

"Me too, even if you're a lying Slytherin."

* * *

Naples - July 12, 2000

"Severus, are you sure you want me to go?" Sirius stared at the Potions master. He was worried. Although Sirius denied vehemently, Severus did look like a huge balloon ready to burst.

"Sirius, just go. I want Vicky to have you there when she comes out of that test. I know how tense I was when I took my master's test."

"Yes, I know. I wasn't there for you. You had no one but Lucius there."

"Stop being so stupid. I'm just saying that it's a hard test and support helps."

"Fine, I'll go, but if anything happens, tell Livia to come and get me."

"Just go. If true labour starts, I'm certain that you'll feel it through the bond."

This shut Sirius up. However he wouldn't have been so calm, had he known that Severus had cut the bond off once the contraction had started to avoid him feeling the pain.

As soon as Sirius left, Severus used the floo system to contact his aunt. He never asked Livia to come over, but the witch knew better than to wait for the request.

Livia stepped out of the fireplace in her nephew's bedroom. She was surprised when she didn't find him. She walked through the house and found Severus in the living room.

The Potions master looked at her surprised. "Where's Luciano?"

"He was out, but I left him a message. Don't worry, he'll be here soon. Are you all right, gioia?"

"Yes, I started having contractions around five this morning, but they are about half an hour apart."

"Any dilatation?"

"About three centimetres."

"I think it's time to call Poppy. I know labour can go on for hours, but I'd feel better if she were here."

Severus nodded in relief. He didn't want to appear weak, but the contractions were coming faster and each one was more painful than the one before. The Potions master knew that Poppy's help would be limited, but having her present made him feel safer.

Poppy arrived through the floo system minutes after Livia contacted her. She was followed by an overly emotional Dumbledore.

"Severus?" The old wizard wasn't sure what he was asking.

"I'm fine, Albus. No need to fret."

"I'll say if you're all right." Poppy pulled out her wand and scanned her patient. "Still healthy, just like your daughter. Contractions every thirty minutes. I'm going to open your shirt and check how far along you are."

Severus nodded again. Under other circumstance, he might have objected to being divested in front of the Headmaster, but at the moment his energy was directed toward not screaming when the contractions hit.

"Where is your husband?" Poppy asked offhandedly.

"London," he hissed through the pain. "Victoria is taking her master's test."

When they heard a new person use the floo, they turned to face Luciano. The wizard went straight to his nephew. Severus grabbed his hand and held tightly. Luciano looked at the now exposed belly. "You didn't sleep, did you?"

"Not much. Couldn't get comfortable, then the contractions arrived." Severus knew that he could rely on Luciano. His unflappable calm had helped him immensely during Victoria's birth. Moreover, Luciano always knew what to do without waiting for Severus to ask.

"How much longer?" Luciano asked Poppy.

She sighed. "I can't tell you for sure, but he is four and a half centimetres. I would say about six hours unless things change radically."

Severus groaned at the news. He couldn't wait. He needed this baby out and now. There was no way that he could wait another six hours. Damn Sirius for causing this.

"It's okay, piccirillo. Just give me back my hand one moment." Severus released him, embarrassed that he was holding on to Luciano for his dear life.

The Italian wizard came back with a glass of iced tea. "Drink this and then we'll go upstairs."

Severus didn't question the other man and took the glass. He drained the tea and with Luciano's help, he got up and began moving toward the stairs.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Poppy asked angrily.

Luciano stopped and turned his head to face the mediwitch, his arms still supporting his nephew. "He needs to sleep or he'll be exhausted by the time he's ready to deliver. We've done this once before and it's not easy."

"You think he'll be able to sleep?" Poppy challenged him.

"He will with the sleeping pills I gave him with the tea. We can't use magic, but I'll be damned if I won't use Muggle solutions to make Severus more comfortable. If you have any problems with it, too bad. The pills won't hurt the baby since she's ready for delivery and won't interfere with Severus' magic. They are also weak enough not to stop the labour. Now, let's get you to bed."

When they reached the bedroom, Luciano transfigured a handkerchief into a hammock that was magically suspended over the bed. The hammock did not have its usual curved shape, but resembled a mattress, a mattress with a hole in the middle. Luciano lowered the hammock until it was almost touching the bed to make it easier for Severus to climb on.

The Potions master relaxed on the hammock. The pills started to make her affect known and Severus began to doze off. Luciano dearly hoped that when his nephew woke up, time and gravity would have done their job and he'd be ready to deliver.

* * *

"Where the hell is that man? He has been gone for six hours." Livia winced when she heard Severus scream again. Her nephew had woken up two hours before, when even the drugs wouldn't subdue the pain of labour. Poppy and Luciano were with him. Severus had asked the Italian wizard to stay with him. Livia mused that her husband's natural calm personality helped more than all their magical powers at the moment.

Dumbledore stared at her with pain in his eyes. She realized that in his long life, he had never had to deal with a problem that couldn't be attacked, whether successful or not, with magic.

"Something must have happened. Sirius wouldn't leave Severus alone," Albus didn't sound too convincing even to himself.

Livia snorted. "Right, we know what a great track record he has." She stopped talking when she heard the front door open. The anti-apparating spell wouldn't let anyone apparate directly inside the house, and the ease with which they came in told her that her family was back. 

Victoria came in first, her off-centred walk betraying the fact that she was pregnant. Remus was next to her, his hands never leaving her. As much as they fought, they were never apart. Draco and Harry were telling something to Sirius who was laughing. 

"About time!" Livia walked toward the group with an annoyed looked in her face. 

Sirius looked around and was surprised to see the Headmaster standing in their living room with a frown in his face. Before the animagus could ask for an explanation, Severus screamed again.

Draco was off and up the stairs before Sirius understood what was happening. The animagus had relied completely on the bond to tell him if labour had started, going so far as to convince Vicky to go out and celebrate the fact that she had passed the master's test with the highest score in recent history.

Sirius entered his bedroom and found his lover in bed, shirtless, sheet covering his lower body. A quick look at the dilated bellybutton made him queasy.

"Sirius, go away. You look like you're about to faint." Severus' smirk wasn't so effective with his weak voice and sweat covering him.

The little barb made Sirius concentrate on his anger. "You're a lousy Slytherin bastard. I can barely feel the pain through the bond. You had no right to keep me away from this." Before Severus could answer, Sirius stared at the blonde wizard that had settled himself next to Severus. "Draco, get away. I'll be damned if another Malfoy takes my rightful place."

"Severus?" Draco swept a lock of hair from the Slytherin's face.

"I think some of his Gryffindor bravery is coming back. He might actually make it through this delivery." Sirius was shocked to hear his lover's doubt him. 

"Sirius, take my place." Luciano smiled at the young man. Unaware to anyone, Severus had confided him that he didn't think that Sirius would be able to witness the birth and that he had asked Draco to stay with him. As much as Luciano would have loved to stay and witness the birth of his second great-niece, it was more important for Sirius and Draco. "I'll be downstairs." Luciano kissed his nephew on his head. "Scream if you need us," he said with a smirk.

"I think you'll be going up and down the stairs if you come running every time I scream." 

Luciano smiled at his nephew and then turned to face the mediwitch. "If you need a hand, just use the floo system to call us."

"Is it supposed to do that?" Sirius made a face looking at the bellybutton that was enlarging even more.

"Of course, it is. Sirius, stop asking questions. We don't need any more proof that Gryffindors are all stupid," Draco snapped back. He regretted immediately. He knew that he was worried for Severus and was taking it out on Sirius.

"Stop the both of you or I'll ask Luciano and aunt Livia to stay with - " Another contraction cut him off. Sirius and Draco yelped as he crushed their hands in reaction.

"Severus, next contraction I want you to push. Remember what we talked about, you inhale, hold your breath and -"

"Goddamn it, woman, I gave birth once already. I bloody well know what to do. You're just spitting out what you picked up from a cheap Muggle tape."

"Sev, Poppy is only trying to - " 

Severus' glare silenced Sirius. "I don't want help. I want this baby out. NOW." Severus opened the bond fully and Sirius screamed in pain. Severus dimmed their bond and smirked. "Now, shut up and don't tell me what to do." Draco snickered. 

"Severus, maybe you could put your energy to delivering this child instead of thinking of nasty things to say," Poppy suggested.

"Bugger off! I'll say what I want, it's the only thing keeping me sane. " Severus gripped Sirius and Draco's hands once more, raised himself and pushed as hard as he could. 

Draco counted down from then while he used his free arm to help Severus stay upright. "You can breathe now."

Severus began panting and leaned into his husband. "I'm not doing this again. Next time, we adopt." 

Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry. I think we can stop." He kissed Severus on the lips and the Slytherin smiled. "You know that you're scary. You're acting like Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde."

Severus groaned again. "Come up, Severus, up and push." Draco started to count again.

Sirius stared at the boy. "How do you know what to do?"

"Breathe again, Severus." Draco helped the out of breath Potions master lie back. "To answer your question, I watched the same tape Poppy did. I wanted to know what to expect."

"You've been planning this all along. To be here instead of me," Sirius accused him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "If we had planned this, Severus would have told me about the contractions and I would have stayed here. However I know how prepared Gryffindors usually are and I assumed correctly that you wouldn't plan ahead."

"Please, stop this," Severus said weakly. 

"He's right." Poppy glared at the two wizards, then her gaze softened as she looked at Severus. "One more push and she'll be out, Severus. Okay?"

Severus nodded, too tired to even talk. As a new contraction hit, he used the last vestiges of strength and pushed as hard as he could.

"Stop pushing," Poppy ordered when the baby's head was completely out. 

Draco focused on Severus. That bloody mess coming out of Severus' stomach made him sick. He didn't care if a birth should be a miracle; this was just too dirty for his taste. Sirius wasn't faring better. Babies shouldn't be coming out of bellybuttons, especially from his husband's. 

Severus on the other hand, was too tired to do much except lay there as Poppy twisted the baby and slowly pulled her out. One shoulder, then the next, then the rest of the body until the baby was completely out.

"Thank Merlin, it's over" Severus exclaimed as the baby started to cry.

"Sirius, hold your daughter for a moment." Poppy handed him the baby and proceeded to pull the foreign sac that had hosted the baby for nine months and closed it magically.

"Sirius, give me back the baby. Draco, take care of Severus."

The blonde refused to look at the baby and moved to the chest of drawer. He picked the two phials and Severus' wand that rested there and brought them back. "This first for the pain. Then, this one will give you some energy back. I'm going to go downstairs now. I'll hold them off for a while."

"Thank you, Draco." Severus smiled as he took the offered items. He quickly gulped the contents of the two phials. Then, he took the wand and cast a spell.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"You don't think that I'd wait weeks to get my body back. This will make sure that my stomach muscles return to their pre-pregnancy condition." Severus looked at his husband with a frown, not quite believing that even a Gryffindor could be so dense.

"Sorry, I asked. It's not like you shared any of this with me. However, Draco seemed to know exactly what to do to help you."

"Sirius, don't blame Draco. I remembered how you reacted when I told you about Vicky's birth, and I asked Draco to be here if you couldn't."

"Stop fighting," Poppy admonished them. "You're problem is that you cared to much for the other. Start caring for your daughter instead." She handed them a perfectly and magically clean baby wrapped in the finest linen. "I'm going now. If you need me, just owl me."

"Thank you, Poppy, for everything," Severus told the mediwitch.

* * *

Draco had arrived to find everyone on his feet ready to run upstairs. The Slytherin took immediate control. "Sit down and give them a few minutes. They want to be alone for a while."

"He's right," Luciano eyed everyone daring to challenge him. 

One person present wasn't used to take orders. "Surely, Severus wouldn't mind if we see his daughter," Albus told them.

The Slytherins snorted. Remus tried to hide a smile. 

"Headmaster, while I don't think Sirius and Severus will mind if we see her, I think they might like for us to wait a few moments. After all, Severus just gave birth," Harry pointed out.

"You're overreacting. Severus has always shared everything." Everyone stared incredulous at the old wizard.

"You mean the same way he told you about Victoria," Draco quipped back. In his opinion, the old coot needed to come down a peg or two.

"I still think we should go up, Mr. Malfoy."

"You're wrong, Albus." Poppy came down the stairs. "Sit, relax and go up in ten minutes or so. I'm going back to Hogwarts and start relating the good news to the rest of the staff."

* * *

In their bedroom, the two wizards were sharing their bed. Sirius had his arms wrapped around his lover and his daughter.

"She's beautiful," Sirius whispered. "I still can believe we made her." He kissed the newborn in the head and then pecked Severus on the cheek. "I'm still upset with you, though. You dimmed the bond and you were ready to keep all of this from me."

"I didn't. I didn't want you to feel the pain. There was no reason. These were unusual circumstances and the bond was never meant for this."

"How do you know that, Sev? We don't know what the bond was in ancient times nor do we know if that potion you found was commonly used. Besides, I don't particular care what it was for. I want to do everything with you. I know you did it to protect me, but it hurts when you trust a twenty year old more than me, especially when that twenty year old is Lucius' son."

Severus chuckled. "This had nothing to do with Lucius. Draco wouldn't be so emotionally attached nor would he feel the pain. That's the only reason I asked him."

"You mean that you care about me and want to protect me. You also know that I love you more than anything and I would be scared to see you in pain." Sirius cupped his lover's face and kissed him softly. "It's not a crime to admit you love someone."

"Just because I gave birth, I haven't turned into a blabbering romantic," Severus snapped, and then his tone softened. "But I do love you and our daughters."

Any reply was cut off by the door opening. The two wizards weren't surprised to see every member of their family enter their bedroom.

"You created another beautiful daughter, Severus." Albus was the first to speak, his eyes filled with joy.

"Thank you, Albus. I did have Sirius' help." Sirius laughed against Severus' hair.

"Are you all right, papà?" Vicky as always was worried about her father. "I heard the screams." She made a face, indicating fear.

"We should have put a silencing charm," Livia mused.

Severus shook his head, mutely reprimanding his aunt for scaring his daughter. "I'm fine, Victoria."

"Well, it didn't sound like you were fine. I just like to make known right now that if I can't deliver magically, I want to be taken to a Muggle hospital and I want drugs, epidural, Demerol, anything as long as I don't feel pain."

"Don't you want to experience the joy of giving birth?" Draco teased.

Victoria snorted. "You can do that, if you want. We're starting the third millennium. I don't need to suffer."

"Don't worry, piccirilla. We'll put you to sleep and wake you up when it's over." Luciano winked at her.

"Finally, someone who understands me." Victoria sighed theatrically. 

"Do you have a name for my new great-niece?" Livia inquired.

"I'd like to call her Valentina. It means love." Severus looked questioningly at Sirius.

"I like it. Valentina Black Snape." Sirius kissed her softly on her forehead.

"We can use your last name," Severus said tentatively.

"No. My daughters will have the same last name. After Victoria Black Snape, we can't have anything different."

"Such a mouthful for a baby. I think Vale will be better for a few years. It's only fair since I got stuck with Vicky." The witch smiled at her brand new sister. Maybe babies weren't so horrible like she suspected.

"She looks..." Draco made a face. He had avoided looking at the baby during the birth and he had run out of the room the moment Severus had taken his potions. Now, the blonde couldn't help stare at the cone head and the red blotches. "I don't know, she looks...deformed."

Severus chuckled. "You sound just like your father. Come, sit with me." Draco sat on Severus' left. "When you were born, your mother couldn't cope with the birth." The Potions master's face clearly indicated his low opinion of Narcissa. "The two mediwitches helped her and basically dumped you on us." 

The Slytherin smiled at the memories. "Here you were, in your father's arms, with no hair. Your eyebrows were so light that you couldn't even see them. You know how your skin bruises easily?" Draco nodded. "You came out with red blotches and a cone head. Your father looked at you and decided that you couldn't be his son."

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better," Draco said sarcastically.

"Listen to me, you idiot child. Then, he neared his hand just like you're doing now with Valentina. You grabbed hold of his index just like her. You gazed at him with your grey eyes. It didn't matter that I told him that all newborns are almost blind and need to focus intently. He was convinced that with your grip and your glare, you were the brightest, strongest, and most beautiful child on the planet."

Draco swallowed and whispered, "Thank you. It means a lot." Severus caressed the young man's cheek. Draco's eyes were glazing and he kept his eyes fixed on his finger in Valentina's grip. Harry, sensing his boyfriend's distress, wrapped his arms around his lithe form.

"Of course, our baby girl is more beautiful," Sirius joked, trying to make things easier for the blonde. 

"Of course, and we are not biased in the least." Severus grabbed his husband's face and kissed him.

* * *

Naples - January 7, 2001

Severus' POV

We are here at the Duomo of Naples to christen our daughter. Neither Sirius nor I are religious, but it was the only request Luciano had made when he agreed to take care of Victoria: that my daughter be raised in the Catholic faith. We decided to do the same for Valentina.

Sitting next to us are Vicky and Remus. My daughter is holding Mauro, my grandson. He's barely a month old and looks so small in Victoria's arms, but he is as fiery as his mother, crying at the top of his lungs, as if knowing that soon cold water will make him uncomfortable. 

I must say that they picked the right name. Mauro is the Saint patron of armies. Between him and his mother, I'm sure we will have to settle many battles. Of course, Remus will be there to calm them.

I feel better now that Mauro is born. Victoria seems to have developed those maternal instincts she hates so much. She will still go back to work in a month, but she has decided to reside at Hogwarts. Apparating in the morning and coming back home to her family at night.

The priest invites us to approach the baptismal fount. Vicky kisses Remus and walks up with her son, still screaming. Valentina squirms in my arms as we walk. Sirius stands next to me. Livia and Luciano come with us. They will be the godparents for both Valentina and Mauro. It's not like we have many Catholic friends.

Christenings are supposed to be an important part of a Catholic's life, but in reality they are messy affairs. Kids scream, infants cry. Parents try to calm them and only pay half attention at what the priest is saying. This christening isn't any different.

I hand Valentina to Sirius and he holds her over the fount. I let my attention wander and look at the people in the church. I have never seen so many wizards and witches in a church. Many of my Slytherins have surprisingly decided to attend. I wager it's the first and only time in their pureblood lives that they will enter a Church.

Draco and Harry are sitting right behind us. They have been wonderful in the past five months. They tried to come at Hogwarts each night to see Valentina. Draco plays with her constantly. I must remind him that he has school and a business to take care of sometimes, because he forgets everything when he's with her.

Draco has hinted more than once that he wouldn't mind using the potion. The stupid boy doesn't know that he has to enjoy his life first and shouldn't take too many responsibilities. If he is anything like his father, he will love a child with all that he is. I'll just make sure that he waits a few years before taking on this life-long responsibility.

Harry isn't any help. With his childhood, he would love to have a large family. I know that I can't keep this knowledge from them. I'll just make sure to guide them through this, just like I have through everything else.

I let my gaze wander again. A sea of red captures my attention. The Weasleys are present in formation. I tend to think of them as an army instead of a family. With Charlie and Bill already reproducing, it can only get bigger. Oh, the joy to teach the next generation of redheads!

I spy my mother standing near the exit door. It doesn't shock me. What does is the sight of my father, completely dressed in Muggle clothes, standing next to her. Sirius sees them and nods toward them. Always subtle, my Gryffindor.

"I've seen them," I whisper while the priest anoints Mauro.

"Are you okay with this?"

I nod. Doesn't really matter what I think. It's not like they asked for permission.

I continue searching through the myriad of faces filling the church. Every Hogwarts teacher is here. Minerva and Albus are the only ones wearing robes. My lip curls at how strange they look, not that Albus usually looks normal.

The ceremony is over and we go back to our pews for the priest's final words before we are let free. I laugh inwardly. I sound like my students, waiting for the bell that signals the end.

When the priest tells us to go in peace, we reach our home in orderly fashion. We had made previous arrangements for portkeys and apparation permits. It isn't easy to move hundred or more wizards without Muggles noticing.

Before leaving, Sirius and I move toward the back. "You're welcome to come to the reception if you like."

My mother shakes her head. "That's all right, Severus. We don't want to cause any problems. We just wanted to see our newest granddaughter."

"She is beautiful, Severus," my father tells me.

I'm shocked. My father has never called anything associated with me beautiful. I recover quickly. "Thank you, Father. However, I'd like to point out that you have a great-grandson that you haven't met yet."

"Maybe some other time, Severus. When things aren't so crowded." I nod to my mother. "Go now. Enjoy the day." She kisses Valentina, but I'm flabbergasted when she kissed both Sirius and me.

"You don't plan to kiss us, too, Father." His eyes sparkle in amusement.

"I think you're safe from any physical affection from me." That's right, it's not like my father feels anything. "I do care for you." I look at him and he seems sincere. Then again, I looked sincere when I pledged my alliance to Voldemort.

"Maybe, you do, Father. Come to dinner tomorrow, before we go back to Hogwarts." I extend the olive branch. Albus will be proud when he hears of this and I know he will since he probably is the one who told them about the christening.

"We will." My father takes the branch. I smile. Maybe it's right that this tenuous peace is reached in a holy place.

Leaving the church, with my newborn in my arms and my husband next to me, I smile happily. My oldest daughter is now happy with a partner and a child. My bestfriend's son is becoming an exceptional man. Harry has found the family he wanted. A truce with my parents has been reached. As good as things are, they look like they will get better.

I look over at my husband and he is cooing at Valentina.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Sirius looks at me surprised, then he grins. "Maybe, but it's nice to hear it. I love you, too."

Two years ago we pledged to be together for the rest of our lives. We still have eternity to enjoy it.

* * *

1\. "Stop the French kissing. (Pomiciare is really not a nice word, you might not want to use it with your parents or in-laws)  
2\. "Always the same shithead."  
3\. Pizzette are small pizzas made in brick over. Arancini are rice balls, usually smaller than the ones in the US made with Buffalo mozzarella and diced ham, or with nutella. Accartocciate don't exist in the US. They are made of bread dough with ham, sauce, olives and mozzarella. The dough is folded in two, brushed in melted butter and baked. It's similar to a calzone, but not smaller and tastier.  
4\. Honey  
5\. Love  
6\. Little one  
7\. Merry Christmas to everyone.


End file.
